The Little Boy With the Blue Eyes
by SWPrincess
Summary: Elena dreams about a little girl and a little boy every single night. They're cold, they're frightened and all they have is each other. She fears these dreams are memories from a dark past coming back to haunt her. A past that she cannot remember and in a way, she does not want to. But what if that little boy with the blue eyes returned to her life - whether she liked it or not?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Delena fans!

Some of you may already be familiar with me after reading my first DE fan fiction _Love Lessons _that I completed a few weeks ago. I was really surprised by its success and ridiculously happy with the reviews received so thank you once again to those of you that read, reviewed and followed _Love Lessons :-)_

So here I am once again with my new DE fanfic _The Little Boy With the Blue Eyes. _As ever from me this is an Alternate Universe fanfic (not vampire in sight here) and I am super excited about writing this as we're going to have a little fun with a darker version of Damon mwhahaha! I was greatly inspired to write this after reading and watching the TV adaptation of Martina Cole's _The Runaway._ If any of you are familiar with Martina Cole you'll know that her style is dark, gritty and pretty violent. This fic will definitely be touching upon those themes just to warn you. But we all like a little bit of dark Damon every now and again don't we? ;-)

Finally just to get it out there, I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries.

Right then, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The yelling and screaming was getting louder and louder. Not even my hands over my ears are helping anymore, so I start humming the song 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' It's my favourite. I like singing it on a night when the stars are shining in the sky. I look out the window but the sky is horrible and grey tonight._

_A big crash comes from downstairs and now my humming isn't taking the horrible noises anyway. I click my shoes together. The buckles jingling a little bit. They are so tight on my feets now. I would like a new shiny pair of shoes but Mommy says no. The kids at school make fun. I tell them to 'fuck off' like Mommy screams out to Sep but I always get told off for using bad words. I don't know what it means, but it works and the kids leave me alone._

_I don't like it when the shouting gets really bad like this. But it's getting worse. I start humming another song, a song that's fun to hum louder._

_I hear singing._

_I smile as he takes my hands away from my ears and we sing together. He holds my hands. His hands are always really, really cold._

_**Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream**_

_**Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream.**_

_We sing louder and I start to giggle as we get all tongue-tied on the 'merrily' part. It's a hard word to say. He always makes me feel better when I get scared when they fight downstairs. He knows i'm scared that they will come up. That __**he **__will come up. _

_But they are coming up the stairs. Mommy shouting after him. _

_He squeezes my hands and sings louder with me. His big blue eyes looking into mine._

_The door swings open..._

**"NO!"**

I feel disorientated in the darkness. I'm still in the room I was dreaming about. Cold, damp and shivering. After rubbing my eyes I'm back in my own room. Warm and safe in my own bed. No little boy with me.

Touching my chest I feel a glaze of sweat. My heart beat is thundering wildly, like it was fighting to get out of my ribcage. I'm so shaky. I need a glass of water.

As I tip-toe downstairs, mindful not to wake Jeremy or my parents, I can't help but wonder what on _earth _these dreams are all about. They keep happening and they're getting more disturbing. More vivid. Perhaps it is time I tell someone about them, because I have a horrible feeling that they aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

More so because I suspect that they are from before...

As I pour myself a large glass of water I gaze up at the sky from the kitchen window. There are no stars out tonight. Suddenly I'm back in the darkness of that horrible room once again. A shiver travels the length of my spine.

Back to bed.

I climb back under my sheets, sipping water as I do, my mind stuck on that dream. I thought about how they varied. Sometimes there would be shouting and loud banging like in the terror I just experienced. Then there would be full on screams and I feared the cries would be coming from me, as a little girl, always scared. Then a dream where a small candle is lit on the window sill and that would be the best of a bad bunch of dreams as I would watch the flame dance...

However in each and every single dream - that little boy with blue eyes would be there.

I'm suddenly really tired again. My alarm clock glows 04:30 and I grumble. School in a matter of hours.

Placing my half-empty glass next to my alarm. I nuzzle myself back into my thick, warm sheets once again and drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

...

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...**

"ALRIGHT!"

Fucking hell.

Whatever it is I'm far too tired and hungover to deal with it. It had better be good.

I open the door and freeze.

"Hello gorgeous,"

With her red, pouty lips creasing into a smirk she breezes towards me and strokes her slender fingers along my bare chest until they wrap around my neck. I can't lie. I'm already hard and fighting the urge to smirk back as her sulty eyes gaze directly at my lips.

"Did I not tell you that we were over?" I said. Her lips closed the gap and she kissed me hard. She breathed a soft moan as I slipped my tongue into her waiting mouth. Her hands tangled through my hair. My hands found her pert behind and I gave it a good squeeze through her coat.

She ended the kiss with a good bite of my bottom lip. Drawing blood.

"And did I not tell you that if you dumped me I would tell my brother that you raped me?"

She says this with such normality it's quite disturbing. More so with her eeriely beautiful accent. Suppose it's what I rather liked about her at first. Rebekah is dangerous. I always want what I can't have. When I get it, I'm more than happy to never call the girl again and move on to the next. Then again... most girls don't have the most feared man in Chicago as their older brother. And boy did this girl know how to dish out the threats.

I knew she wasn't kidding.

"May I come inside, Damon?"

With a devilish smirk that I knew was making her wet with need, I opened the door wider and welcomed her into my apartment. I slam the door behind me, slowly following her as she made the familiar journey to my room. Stripping out of her coat to reveal that she was clad only in her lacey underwear as she went.

With the mood I'm in. I won't be going easy on her.

* * *

_Nice little taster there for you all! Please spare a moment to leave a review, just so I know whether it is worth continuing this story!_

_Thank you,_

_Anna x_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Thank you for your reviews/follows for the first chapter! So pleased to have a such positive feedback so soon. So much so, I already have Chapter 2 at the ready. Enjoy!

* * *

"And these dreams happen every night?"

"_Every _night" I say, swirling my straw around in my drink. I managed to collar Bonnie to go for a drink at The Grill after school to tell her about these crazy dreams that I'm having. Bonnie gazed inquisitively at me as she sipped on her strawberry milkshake. "What do you think Bon?"

"I dunno... in a weird way they really do sound like..." her brown eyes looked at me worriedly for a second and she quickly shook her head "doesn't matter."

"No" I push, actually reaching over to touch her arm, "tell me" I urged, grateful for any insight or thoughts that I could have.

"Well... the way you describe them to me makes them sound like memories."

I paused. It scared me for a minute, because it's clearly not me going insane thinking that my dreams actually _do_ sound like memories. They _feel _like them too. There's usually some farfetched or ridiculous element to dreams, but with these, they're so... _real._ I was aware I had my lips open ready to speak but I didn't know what to say.

I told Bonnie not long ago what I have recently discovered about myself; that I was adopted. The word makes my blood run cold. It's such a heartless word. It was because of this massive void of memory in the early years of my life that prompted me to ask 'why?' to my mom and dad. It's like all the memories pre-adoption with my birth parents have been wiped clean from my mind. I just don't remember anything before I was 7 years old. It's like my mind has put those memories on lockdown, never to come back. Once I braved the question to my parents, they finally sat me down to have the conversation that they'd probably been dreading to have since they first brought me home. It was hard. I still don't think it has quite sunk in. They didn't go into too much detail which is fine by me. It needs to be opened up to me little by little. I have a feeling the truth about my forgotten childhood years will be a far more difficult conversation to have.

But whatever. What's important is that they found me and brought me up as their own. They are my parents and always will be. It doesn't change things. Nothing else matters and I am determined not to allow these dreams to matter either.

"Forget it," Bonnie rushed, shaking her hands a little as she grabbed for her straw again "it's silly. It's your subconscious playing games, that's what dreams are all about. Like the dream where your teeth fall out, it means you've got something on your mind, or... something. It's weird."

I giggled at her rambling but it's not sincere. As much as I've told myself that these dreams don't matter, I can't help but think about that little boy. I could see him staring at me disapprovingly in the back of my mind. My heart lurched as I suddenly saw a little boy over Bonnie's shoulder. In the far left hand corner of The Grill. By the exit.

"Elena, what is it?"

I was about to get up. To where, I don't know. I was freaking out. I thought the boy was staring at me, but it just so happens that his parents walked out from behind me towards him. His serious little face broke into that of a smile as his mother ruffled his hair, helping him to put on his coat and they left with her husband in tow.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw someone"

Bonnie looked over her own shoulder to where I saw the little boy. Then as if on cue, Stefan came wandering through the door. His eyes roved around the restaurant and as soon as he spotted us he grinned from ear to ear and made his way over.

He exchanged 'hellos' with Bonnie then drew his attention to me. I melted into a smile, rather pleased to see him after all the dream-talk. I need a distraction.

"Hey you," he planted a soft kiss on my lips that made me bloom with warmth and affection. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hm.. you just look a little troubled," he said, wrapping a protective arm around me, tugging me to his body.

"She's just been telling me about the weird dreams she keeps having" chipped in Bonnie.

"Weird dreams?" said Stefan, his tone quite clipped and concerned.

"Uh yeah..." I said with a confused shake of my head. I don't know why I didn't tell Stefan first, it never even crossed my mind. To be honest... I still haven't told him that I'm adopted..."It's nothing important Stefan."

"You sure?" he pushed. I felt his fingers tense on my shoulder a little.

I nodded with a smile, wanting to forget about it.

"So how was practise?"

"Urgh terrible," he replied. I breathed a small sigh of relief that he dropped any further interrogation. "Tanner is giving us a grief, so we're celebrating with a party at the weekend."

"Party?" chimed in Bonnie, flashing her pearly white teeth over her straw.

"Yep. Tyler's parents are off to some Benefit thing out-of-town. I thought we could all grab food here first and then make our way over?"

"Sounds great" I replied, feeling a bubble of excitement pop in my stomach. I always loved Tyler's parties. I wasn't exactly close friends with him, but he knew how to throw one Hell of a house party. It'll be a good opportunity to let loose and forget about these nightly episodes that I'm having. Staying up all night for one thing would help.

I went to bed that night and found myself dreaming once again. I was in that dank, tiny room, feeling scared but I was most certainly not alone. I tried to wake up as my dream-self gazed up into those baby blue eyes that smiled down at me.

He had something in his hand. My grubby little fingers reach for whatever it was and he quickly pulled it away from my reach. My body was twitching. I was trying to wake-up. But found myself falling deeper into this dream as the boy struck a match to life in his hand.

I was in awe at the little blue-yellow flame that flickered back and forth. I watched intently as he reached to his tip-toes to light a candle on the window sill. The flame became bigger as it came to life on the wick. He shook out the match until dancing swirls of smoke clouded around us. I breathed in the smell and an out-of-body moment took over me as I saw myself smiling.

_"You need to make a wish..."_

_"What should I wish for?" he asks._

_"Anything you want. But you can't tell me, or it won't come true."_

I could hear myself groaning in my sleep but I still couldn't wake. An invisible force holds me in this dream. I could see the little boy squint his eyes shut, really concentrating before leaning forward and blowing out the flame in one go. More flurries of smoke gathered around us. I could actually smell it now. I can smell the burnt out candles as if they were there before me.

_"Has your wish come true?"_

_"Not yet, but it will."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Cuz I'm going to make sure it does, 'Lena..."_

"..lena... Elena! Elena wake up!"

Hands shook my shoulders frantically. Waking up I found Jeremy standing above me and shaking me out of my trance. But I still kept seeing that boy. Moulding from Jeremy's face, then back to his and then back to Jeremy once more.

"Elena?"

Tears rolled in cool droplets down my cheeks as I leaned up on my elbows. Jeremy's hands still remained on my shoulders. I took in my room, my lovely bedroom that I've always known as my bedroom and I wonder why I must have these awful flashbacks to this disgusting little room where I seemed to be holed up with the most darling yet ghost-like little boy.

"What happened?" I muttered to Jer, who seemed to relax now I was back to the land of the living.

"You were dreaming. I could hear you moaning and almost shouting so I came in to find you shaking in your sleep. It's taken me ages to wake you. What were you dreaming about?"

For a moment, I stared hard at my younger brother and wondered if perhaps it was him in my dreams. Was I just imagining us as children again? It seems plausible, yet he looks nothing like the boy in my dreams at all. The boy in my dreams looked like he'd never had a decent meal. His cheeks were prominent. His face a little dirty, a black mop of hair sticking up every which way and his clothes crumpled with buttons missing. Jeremy was always a picture of health, well dressed and squeaky clean with bright cheeky brown eyes.

No... it wasn't Jeremy at all.

"I'm not sure..." I found myself saying, suddenly becoming very tired again. "I'm not sure what I was dreaming about."

"I think 'nightmare' may be more fitting. You look like you've seen a ghost."

A shudder tingled from my toes and travelled through to my scalp. I felt every hair stand on end as I grew ever so cold.

"I'm fine," I said. Trying to convince myself as well as Jeremy. "You get back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Nah don't worry about it" he replied. Sitting up from my bed and yawning his way back to his room through the bathroom that we shared. "Sleep easy" he mumbled before closing the door.

I rolled my eyes and slumped back into my sheets that felt damp with sweat. I glanced at my clock and it was another unearthly hour.

Unlike last night though, I found I couldn't fall back to sleep this time.

* * *

The poor Son of a Bitch began to cry. Snot and tears dribbled down his lips and chin until they reached my boot that pressed harder on his windpipe. A gurgle of saliva curdled from his mouth as he tried lifting his arms to remove my foot from his neck. Too bad I've pretty much battered them both to breaking point.

I dialled the usual number. Pressing harder on the fat bastard's neck as the dial tone blurred out until he picked up.

"Is it done?"

"He shaking like a shitting dog beneath my feet," I smirked, knowing he would also have a lop-sided smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Put him on the phone to me," drawled the cool, crisp British accent that would give anyone the chills. Even myself from time to time.

Without another word I removed the phone from my ear and crouched down to the lard-ass who whimpered and sobbed like a little baby.

"Please... no more."

I cocked my head to the side, resting my elbows on my knees with the phone in my hand. I surveyed the damage I had done. He was gonna be in a bad way for a while. I watched him plead for a few more seconds before I held the phone to his busted ear so he could listen.

I could feel the phone vibrate with his voice. Whatever he was saying, it made the fat tub of shit beneath me tremble more so. His blubber-like lips quivering and more greenish-yellow snot seeping from his thick nostrils.

"You have my word" he trembled... then his fearful eyes looked up to me, "he wants to talk to you again."

With a heavy sigh I returned upright to my feet and put him back on the phone. I didn't say a word. He knew I was listening.

"Fifteen-thousand. Thirteen-hundred hours deadline. If it isn't, he knows what you'll do."

"Anything specific?"

A long drawn out silence followed until his chilling voice said the words "...make him _bleed." _

He terminated the call and I slipped the phone back inside my leather jacket. Once Lard-ass saw I'd put the phone away he began wailing again with fear. If he wasn't so disgustingly fat he would've rolled over quite easily to crawl away as he was attempting to do so now. Instead I gave him a helping hand and shoved him in the gut until he was on his beach-ball of a belly. Coughing from the impact. Almost retching. Ew.

I swung a leg over so I was standing over him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. Causing him to choke. I growled a repeat of the orders given;

"Fifteen-thousand. Thirteen-hundred hours. Try anything again and I _will _put this to good use." I flipped open my knife. The sound cutting through the atmosphere nicely. I knew his eyes would be bulging from his meaty head. "Do you understand?"

He nodded frantically.

I dropped his head down to the concrete floor. Hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose.

I quickly made my swift exit out of the derelict parking-lot, shrugging my jacket on more comfortably. I walked the two to three blocks back to my gorgeous car. An elderly woman was struggling to put her groceries in the trunk of her vehicle next to mine. I insisted that I helped and made sure I put the heavier contents of her shop at the bottom while placing her assortment of fruit and vegetables on the top.

"Oh thank you so much. There aren't enough lovely and helpful gentlemen like yourself around these days" she mused.

"You have yourself a good day" I replied, closing her trunk and guiding her safely out of her parking space.

Good deed of the day done.

I drove back to the club, feeling it would be better to drop in and show my face after this particular job, as Lard-ass had royally fucked up for the Mikaelson's. I only ever know the jist of the job in question. Most of the time they haven't paid out, or done their work properly, or they've squealed. It was then my job to... sort them out as it were; scare them, ruffle their feathers, shake them up. I do my bit and then move on. I am the best at what I do, which is why the Mikaelson's used me more than any other. Enough that I didn't need to seek work anywhere else. They paid well. I work to their rules and they work to mine. Life was peachy keen.

Or I managed to stick all of their rules... except one.

I parked up and made my way to their club 'Prohibition.' It was _the _place to be, and they didn't let any Tom, Dick or Harry into the place. It was... swanky for the lack of a better word. A twist on the 1920's. Very Gatsby-esque. I nodded towards security and made my way to the elevator. I pressed for the top floor.

Christ I look like shit in my reflection of the elevator mirror. Probably due to the amount of alcohol, lack of food, amount of sex and lack of sleep. Not to mention work in between. I could do with a shave. Maybe a few extra hours in the gym. A good meal. Get some life back into those baby blue eyes I once had.

_Ping!_

And what d'ya know... wandering down the dimmed hallway is my broken rule.

"Good afternoon, Damon" came Rebekah's lustful voice. She wore the most gorgeous skin-tone dress that sparkled in all the right places, definitely going with the vibe of the place. A truly, sexy flapper. Graphic flashbacks to only a few hours earlier came to mind; throwing her against the wall, fucking her from behind and spanking her until her ass was red raw under my palm.

"Afternoon Miss Mikaelson" I drawled, noticing her eye up my body.

"You look like Hell" she replied bluntly, looking deadpan into my eyes, less than impressed.

"Aw," I place my hand to my chest "your comments cut me up, do you know that?"

She didn't reply. She stared cold and took two steps closer until she grasped my chin, her perfectly polished thumb grazing my stubble.

"Just get rid of _this _next time I pay a visit," she whispered, moving away _just _in time before the main door ahead opened. "Goodbye Mr Salvatore" she said, slipping into the elevator behind me.

I didn't look back as I made my way across to the dim glow of the room ahead. Shit... I didn't like the look in Elijah's eyes. Did he see us? I fucking hope not. Worrying isn't going to get me anywhere, these guys can sniff out a rat like 'that.' With my usual air of confidence that I knew pissed the majority of people off, I picked up the pace down the darkened corridor.

"Afternoon Elijah,"

"Good afternoon" he said. An odd smile played at his lips as he closed the door behind me.

I didn't have time to think as Klaus was grinning at me from ear to ear from his ridiculously oversized desk that never had a single sheet of paperwork on it. They were far too cliché gangster for my liking. If you could call them that.

"Damon, Damon, Damon" he said, heavily clapping his hands, clearly chuffed with my work. "Yet another success."

"Absolutely. Just thought I would come down to let you know how well it actually went."

"Very well indeed" rumbled Klaus. Elongating his words in way that if anyone else did it, they would sound idiotic. When he did it, it could sometimes scare the living daylights out of you. The key was to stay calm. In control. Never falter. "Good enough that he's already transferred the cash... you must have scared him good."

I smiled. Accepting his compliment.

"However... there is another matter that I would like to discuss with you."

Oh great, another job. I know I shouldn't turn my nose up at the opportunity but I was dog tired and I needed my bed. It was never wise to turn down a job. They could stop them coming in all together and then I'd have to go out and find a proper career.. like working the old nine to five routine. The thought of getting caught in that mundane life makes me feel a little ill.

As much as I want to imagine burying my head into my pillow right now, I perk myself up and arched an eyebrow expectantly. Waiting for the description of what needed to be done.

I feel a frown twinge as he left me hanging. I normally shut the Hell up at this point while he dishes out his orders, but he isn't doing so. The once friendly look in his eye replaced with that of a cold, callous human being.

"If you had any... dishonourable intentions with a particular family member of mine, you are fully aware of the consequences should you _act _upon them are you not?"

Ssssssshit. My palms quickly became clammy and my heart rate increased. I heard movement behind me. I cocked my head to the side to notice Elijah and Cole stepping closer.

"Of course I am aware" I said, listening out for anymore movement behind me yet never taking my eyes of Klaus, never looking away from his deadpan expression that had left many men before me pissing their pants with fear. The man was ruthless. And just because I'd done a few favours for them didn't mean he would let me off the hook for anything. "Why do you ask?"

Klaus laughed silently and began to walk slowly from behind his desk, his hands cupped together behind his back. I'm not an idiot, I _know _there will be something in his hands. But what, I don't know. I could feel my body tense. Every nerve on edge.

"A little birdy told me that they had seen yourself and dearest Rebekah getting a little too close for comfort one evening..."

Damn it he was deliberately leaving out information. Who squealed? Where did they apparently see us? I knew if I began to vehemently deny this, they would know I was as guilty as sin. I opted to play the safest card I could think of, never taking my eyes off this. I didn't even blink.

"Who is your little bird?"

"Well what does it matter?" mused Klaus, that crazed smile pulling back his lips again. "The point is, is that I have someone who has told me you're quite involved with my baby sister. If they were lying, they know I would find out about it and that I would rip them _limb_ from _limb_. Starting with the slow torture of pulling each and every fingernail and toenail from their beds with pliers, then hacking off their tongue and followed by gouging their eyes out. Now tell me Damon, _**why**_ would someone lie to me when they know the limits of my mercy only stretch so far!?"

He was standing so close that his nose touched the tip of mine. His voice thundering in my face and his eyes bulging with rage.

My throat convulsed as I tried to swallow, staring back as hard and as unwavering as I could back into his. He was on the very edge of his limits. I'd seen him become this enraged with others before and the aftermath is _not _pretty.

Finally. I played the most dangerous card.

"Your little bird is _lying." _

I waited for something to happen. Anything. The guy was a crazed lunatic and I knew I had pissed him off. He nodded ever so slightly, his face still inches from mine. In a snap decision he turned away and I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips.

Only for it to be cut short with one, swift blow to my left cheek.

It sent me flying to the floor. My right temple smacking the side of a glass coffee table. Cracking the glass.

**"OOWWWWFFFFFUUUCKKKK!"**

I was aware that I was sprawled on the floor. I cradled my left cheek that throbbed, sending shooting pains through my eye and head. Knuckle duster... the fucking... oh shit I'm gonna throw up.

"Get him out of my sight" came Klaus's voice from above. Then I was getting dragged to my feet by his minion brothers.

No sooner had they thrown me out on my ass I had my head shoved in the nearest trash can and I was vomiting the contents of my stomach into it. As I looked up, vision blurred, a little girl was walking towards me...

She... she looked so much like,

"...Elena?"

"Courtney get away from him!" came the stern voice of a woman. She dragged the little girl away and I dry-heaved once more. The trashcan became a support until I could stand up properly without my vision fucking up.

As I regained balance I noticed a cop walk by me. I vaguely remember him. He clocked on who I was and quickly carried on walking by. He knew I worked for Klaus. I was off-limits.

Or maybe I wasn't anymore.

Shit I was in trouble.

I made my way back to the car, now unable to see out of my left eye. My cheek had completely swollen it shut. On the way I spotted Frederick and immediately I knew something was off about him. He glanced at me from under those caterpillar eyebrows and looked away again. I always got a hello out of him, the very least a nod... yet he is not caring to ask how I got this huge, fucking lump on my face?

My little bird.

I charged at him. Knocking him to the floor. He made a heavy 'umph' sound before I repeatedly kicked him in the stomach as fast and as hard as I could. I was a fighter. It was in my blood. I kicked him until it was like kicking a hefty back of potatoes around.

"They let me walk," I breathed, exerted from my actions as he struggled to keep his focus on me. "How many people have you ever seen walk Fred? None. I'm the first. So Good Luck with trying to be the second."

I spat in his face, seething with anger as I stormed over to my car. I revved the engine and drove away feeling more than surprised that I left that building with my life.

Trouble is... I had _no _idea what was going to happen next.

* * *

... Reviews pleeeeaaase? They inspire me and will motivate me to get the next chapter out much sooner. The next installment is a corker (I think!)

Much love,

Anna x


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

Thank you for your reviews for Chapter 2! The feedback is great, I'm really pleased the story is getting the effect I hoped for. Therefore I'm very happy to upload Chapter 3 for you all... it's quite a dark chapter, but I reeeaaallly enjoyed writing it... I look forward to seeing the feedback on this one ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The moment I got back to my apartment I was a man on a mission to get incredibly drunk.

I downed a welcoming swig of bourbon down my throat. _Mmm... _it was good. I looked out of the blinds at my window to the streets below. It was quiet tonight, hardly a soul in sight. I hate to admit it but I'm pretty on edge right now. I'm completely aware of how lucky I was to leave the Mikaelson's club alive. No one came into confrontation with Klaus and got off lightly. They certainly _never _came off lightly if they were lying. They came out of it with their insides on the outside.

... I poured myself another drink. Downed it.

I hadn't had any calls since I left. No word of Frederick. With any luck he'll be dead and I'll get away with it. But it didn't help the fact that Fred _must_ have seen me with Rebekah. No one would dare lie, which is why it was a total gamble that I said he was. I'm hardly gonna hold my hands up and admit that I was fucking Klaus's sister from the get-go am I?

But what if there _was_ proof? Like a photo? Or security footage? A recording? Shit. Fred must have had something to back himself up, but what? He was clearly pissed with me since the Mikaelson's started to pass more jobs on to me than they did him. He wanted me out. I could always trash his apartment for any evidence against me. I checked the time on my phone. 21:35... Klaus will have already seen to that.

I'm aware of the glass trembling in my hands.

I pour another one.

Shit my eye hurts.

I stagger into the bathroom and swot my hand around to find the light-switch. After a couple of uncertain flickers the light beamed onto my face. I did not look pretty. The left side of my face had completely ballooned. I could barely see my eye and it hurt way too much to try to pry it open. I can't help but think what state they'd put me in when they eventually come for me, because it's going to happen. They could even be on their way right now.

My hands grip the sides of the sink and I feel like ripping it out from the fixture in wall. I'm such a fucking idiot. What the Hell has gotten into me? What possessed me to think I could do what I was doing with Rebekah and get away with it? I was playing fire with the most dangerous family in Chicago and thought I'd win. That I was invincible. I was caught up in the whirlwind; violence, earning money for it, gambling, sex, drinking, having the time of my life, moving on from the past... thinking that I was happy.

_"Has you wish come true?"_

Her voice echoed through my mind. That sweet, innocent little voice.

"...I thought it had, Elena" I mumble.

Thinking about her makes me feel more vulnerable than anything.

My last option is to run.

I don't waste another minute. I don't care if I'm shit faced, I'm taking my car and getting the Hell out of here.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The sound bounced through me, shaking each nerve. They were at my door.

I wipe my hands with frustration over my face. It caused a god-awful stabbing sensation to billow through my eye. Rage was taking over. Anger. Pure uninhibited anger. If I'm going to die, I won't do it laying down.

I grabbed the baseball bat that I kept behind my couch and made my way over to the door and threw it open.

Rebekah.

"Hello Damon... aren't you pleased to see me?"

My jaw clenched tight. Wordlessly I used the handle of the bat to gently prod her in the middle of her chest, moving her backwards until her back bumped the opposite wall in the corridor. I noted her confusion as I turned on my heel, stepping back into my apartment and slamming the door behind me.

I hastily made my way into my room, tossing the bat into the corner and grabbing some cash that I kept well hidden, my jacket and car keys. No doubt she'd called her brothers. No doubt they were already on their way. Maybe they were already here and she was just some sick ploy to give them proof. I'll need to take the fire escape. Or should I risk...

"Naughty boy Damon,"

Her voice cut through me like a knife. She was standing behind me. A playful smile on her face. A set of keys jingling on the end of her finger.

"Now... how are you going to make it up to me?"

"You cut my keys?" I said dumbly. I noticed her eyes dilate... that was a yes then. "You _actually_ cut my fucking keys?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic" she replied, flapping her hand as if to say 'it's no big deal.' She slipped off her coat to reveal her body in a tight, black dress. Her eyes penetrated mine. "Where do you want me, D?" she said.

"Out."

She laughed in disbelief, yet I was in no laughing mood.

I grabbed her forearm and proceeded to drag her into my hallway.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, you animal!" she growled, pulling back against my hold. I yanked her fiercely, tugging her towards the door like a dog on a leash "Get **OFF** me!"

With a lop-sided grin I did, and she went staggering back into my room until she hit the side of my bed with a heavy thud. Her perfectly positioned hair how loose in curls around her face from the impact.

I went to grab her again. To Hell with it if I harmed her, I wanted her out of my home.

With her teeth bared in a snarl-like fashion she leaned across to my bedside table for my landline phone and began jabbing in some numbers.

"What the Hell are you doing?" I said, noting the panic rise in my voice.

With a sadistic smirk, phone poised at her ear, she replied "I'm calling Klaus. I'm going to tell Klaus that you raped me."

By this point. As I heard the first ring tone. I was aware I was growling with rage as I stormed over to her body curled on the floor with the phone. As she screamed out her brother's name, I grabbed the phone out of her hand and smashed it into the wall.

**"GET OUT!"** I raged, grabbing her to her feet once again and she writhed around in my vice-like grip. I was strong and yet she was almost slipping out of my hold. When she did, she smacked me hard in the face.

A blinding pain erupted through the swelling of my cheek and I found myself blacking out, spots dancing across my vision. My balance is going. No, no, no I can't falter now.

I hit something hard and realized it was my bed. Oh fuck my face hurt. The crazy bitch was standing above me. Her tanned, toned legs stepping closer in strapped black heels. I heard her talking. Putting on some weakling voice.

"Kl-Klaus... it's me... you need to help me... Salvatore has attacked me. He's hurting me Klaus!" She proceeded to tear a scream from her throat and ended the call.

Oh fuck... this cannot be happening.

"Why are you doing this you psychopathic whore?" I spat.

"Because I wanted you to be mine, Damon. You were the only man brave enough to shrug off my brother's threats and be with me. Then you became weak. Frightened of him. Either that, or you've found someone else!"

I began laughing. Still drunk, in pain and accepting my spleen would be ripped out of my ass in a few minutes time by Klaus and his merry band of men. I staggered to my feet, still laughing at her and she was not best pleased. Truth be told - I just didn't like her anymore. I got bored. But I'll get the high road out of this.

"Too bad Sweetie. Because I _did_ find someone else."

I could hear her gritting her teeth... oops?

"You... you complete..."

"She's beautiful too. Inside and out. Unlike yourself. She's kind, thoughtful, a complete Angel." I doubly checked that my car keys hadn't fallen out of my pocket and gave Rebekah one, last smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to make my way to her apartment and whisk her away from this shit-hole city."

After leaving her heart in pieces on my bedroom floor I quickly made my way through my apartment. Smiling as I imagined... for some strange reason... that I was beginning my journey to finding Elena.

"I hope she rots in Hell with you, the fucking whore!"

I had opened my door, then slammed it shut again.

Rage.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER, YOU FUCKING BITCH!?"**

Something snapped in me. I was drunk. Angry. On edge. Not thinking straight - thinking that she was bad mouthing Elena. I stormed back into that room until I had Rebekah slammed back against the wall. She spat in my face, even tried to headbutt me. Calling me all the names under the sun.

I punched her.

I swore I would never physically harm a woman. It was one of _my _rules. I punched her again, hard enough that her head ricocheted against the wall, blood spraying from her nostrils. After the third punch, her resistance stopped...

She slumped down to my ankles with a heavy 'thud.' My fist was still formed at the side of my head as I stumbled backwards, repeatedly cursing to myself out loud. What have I done? What have I fucking done?

She lay in a crumpled heap. Her soft ringlets of blonde hair covering her bloodied face. As much as I didn't want to touch her, I felt for her pulse desperately.

She was alive.

Not wasting another second I ran out of my apartment, I ran down the dimly lit corridor, feet thundering across the worn carpet. I burst through the doors that lead to the fire escape. I ran down the metal stairs. The structure shaking. I leapt from the first floor to the damp, concrete ground below. Pain flared through my heels and ankles but I carried on running until I made it to my car.

My hands were trembling terribly. Unable to get my key in the door. I had to use my other hand to keep the other steady. Shit, shit, shit. When the key finally slipped in I yanked it around once, twice.

I heard a heavy-set of doors fly open from somewhere.

I was in my car. Keys stabbing around for the ignition.

I glanced up. Two figures were coming towards the car.

"Come on!" I screamed at myself. The car revved to life and I was out of there like a bat out of Hell. I may have hit someone, but I'm not sure. I fled out of that parking-lot, down the road, breaking speed limits as I met the freeway and headed south.

And I just kept going.

* * *

**_2 Days Later_**

_"Five... four... three... two... one! Ready or not hear I come!"_

_I almost squeal with excitedness. I put my hands over my mouth so he can't hear me, but all I want to do is laugh. Hide and Seek is so much fun!_

_"Okay, so you're not behind the curtain!"_

_I hear his feets creek across the floor. Near the door to the kitchen. Hahaha he's going further away!_

_"And you're not behind the door in the kitchen..."_

_I peep through the tiny crack of the door. I see him wandering around and then he checks under the tablecloth to see if I'm there. I'm not silly, that would be a rubbish hiding spot. I giggle and I think he heard! Oh no!_

_"Where o' where are you Elennnnaaaaaa?"_

_His funny voice makes me want to laugh more, but if I do, he'll find me! He moves and I can't see him anymore. He might be going upstairs._

_"FOUND YOU!"_

_His blue eyes look at me through the crack and I scream with jumpy-ness! He opens the door and starts tickling me. Nooooo, I hate tickle fights!_

_"Noooo, stooooop it!"_

_I'm stuck in the cupboard and slide down to escape. I must be going red cuz I can't breathe. I gets out and run across the room to the other side of the table._

_"You can't catch meeee, you can't catch meeee!"_

_"Yes I caaaaan, yes I caaaaan!"_

_I'm at one side of the table and he's at the other. Haha he'll never gets me now! He moves one way and I go another. I'm the best at running away and I'm the best hider too. He starts pulling faces to puts me off and then he comes running around. _

_As he did, my hand catches the cloth._

_*SMASH!*_

_I stop. He stops. I stareded at the floor. At the mess I've made. I tugged the tablecloth too much and Seppy's special drinks have gone smashing to the floor into a big puddle. He said if we ever touched them we'd be in big, big trouble. I'm scared._

_"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"_

_I go to clean up the mess._

_"No Elena!"_

_He stretches over the funny smelling water on the floor and moves me away. _

_"It's broken glass and you might cut yourself."_

_"I'm in such big trouble," I cry. _

_"It's okay. I think there's a empty jar-thing like that one in the kitchen somewhere. We can disguise it and they'll never know."_

_I nod. He knows how to make me feel better, even though I think he is scared too. Mommy and Sep haven't been home since yesterday, we can hide it and they won't know anything happened. The big puddle gets bigger as he comes back into the room with a glass like the one before with funny shaped diamonds on it. He's poured something brown coloured in it. Maybe some of the coca-cola we've been sharing to make it look like the drink before. _

_He straightens the table-cloth back on the table._

_"Oh no, it's spilled on it!" he shrieks._

_And then I hear mommy, cackling away like a witch. They both came through the back door in the kitchen and we freeze like statues._

_I'm so frightened._

_I hear them laughing and falling over. Then Mommy bursts into the room._

_"Elena, baby"_

_She smells of her perfume, smoke and other stuff which isn't nice. She bends downs and kisses me on the cheek and I see her lip is cut. She almost falls over on top me. I don't like Mommy like this._

_She stands back up in her tall shoes and notices the mess. Her smile goes._

_"What the fuck have you done?" she growls, staring at the floor._

_Sep comes in the room._

_"What's going on in-"_

_He sees the mess too._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" I cried, staring down at Sep's shoes._

_His foots come closer to me and then he kneels down. I smell the funny drink on his breath. He uses a finger to raise my chin so I have to look at him. I don't like it. I never like it when he is so close. _

_"Did I not say that you'd be in big trouble if you touched my liquor?" His fingers grip my chin and it hurts and I cry more. _

_"Dad it was me. I did it."_

_Sep stops squeezing my chin and looks away. He lets me go and stands back up._

_I see mommy leaning against the door and she lights a cigarette._

_"C'mon Sep, it was an accident"_

_He slaps mommy._

_"Shut the fuck up Iz! And you..." he stares back at him and starts removing the belt, "and you, you little son of a bitch..."_

_Not the belt. The belt is the worse and it wasn't his fault!_

_"It wasn't him. It was me. I made the mess!"_

_Sep's boots crunch over the broken glass towards him as he backs away around the table. Doing the same thing we were earlier. I kept saying it was me, but Sep doesn't listen. The belt sways in his hand._

_"Round that table one more time you little shit and I'll break your legs..."_

_Mommy walks over to me. A big red hand mark now on her cheek and she grabs my shoulder._

_"Up to bed little lady."_

_Behind Mommy I heard him try to run, but he wasn't quick enough._

_He screamed as the belt hit him._

_"No! It was my fault! I made the mess!" I yell out._

_Mommy picks me up. Her nails digging into me. Over her shoulder I saw Sep hit him over and over. I couldn't see him on the floor by the couch as he screamed. But I saw the blood on the buckle._

_"No! Stop it!" I scream, "It wasn't Damon's fault! It was MY fault! **DAMON!**"_

_..._

... A shiver travels the length of my body as I remember last nights dream. It was far worse than any of the others. Enough that I woke up crying with near despair. The looming feeling of fear and pain that I experienced in that dream hasn't quite left me since.

I now have a name for the little boy.

My thoughts are broken by my mom busying herself around the kitchen. I watch her closely. Miranda Gilbert; the most kind-hearted and loving woman you could ever meet. I am blessed to have her as my mother. Yet as I watch her stir the risotto that she's been slaving away over for the last half an hour, I can't help but resent her for withholding the truth of my past that I know she is determined to keep from me.

These aren't just dreams. They can't be.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?" she says, not looking over as she adds more mushrooms to the pan.

"Who is Damon?"

She pauses. Her shoulders tense. I somehow know that her heart has just plummeted to her stomach and that she feels faint. I suddenly feel quite bad that I dropped such a question on her like this but I couldn't help it. I felt if I didn't ask then I never would. She slowly stirs the food and grabs the salt grinder.

"I'm not sure. I can't say I ever recall anyone called Damon... why do you ask, Sweetie?"

I know she's lying.

"It's just a dream that I had. About a little boy with big blue eyes, maybe a little older than me. I thought maybe... maybe it was someone from before?"

"I don't think so. I don't remember anyone by that name." she turned around and smiles at me warmly... but there was a nervous twitch at her lip. "Could you set the table please?"

She was ushering me away. She didn't want to talk about it. But damn it I do.

"Then what names do you remember?"

"Elena please set the table, I need to serve the food before it over cooks. GRAYSON! JEREMY! FOOD'S UP!"

I clench my jaw and decide to do as I am told. Surely she knows she cannot hide the truth of my past from me forever. I have taken it extremely well. I am sure it is perfectly fine that I know the truth of my childhood. I have a right to know about these lost memories. It's my life!

At the dinner table I eat my food in a notable silence. Dad looks back and forth to me and mom worriedly. Mom pays full attention to her food while we all listen to Jeremy talk about his latest art project at school.

Thank the maker that I'm going to that party tonight. I need a distraction. I need to forget for a while.

* * *

It was at some point on the cusp of Indiana and Ohio that I made the unexpected decision to find Stefan.

Last I heard he and mom were settled in a small town called Mystic Falls in south-west Virginia. That was thirteen years ago. I haven't heard from them since, nor have I ever made the effort to find them. But I need to swallow my pride. I can never go back to Chicago and to put it bluntly, I have no where else to go.

Mom left dad because she hated everything about him. She liked to remind me of how I was SO much like my father, so therefore, she hated me too. Despite knowing he was a drunk, violent pathetic excuse of a man she felt it rather fitting to leave me with him in a home that had long since spiralled out of control. She took Stefan, her little Saint Stefan, and left.

Christ knows why but as a kid I loved that woman. I did everything I could to please her, to make her proud. Had she taken me too I'd have become a downright better person than the one I am now. It was _because _she left me that I turned out to be like my father.

When I see her, I'll be sure she knows of that loud and clear.

I kept a close eye on the vehicles behind me on the road. Once or twice I felt certain I was being followed. I altered lanes, took last-minute decisions to take exits and found I lost them quite easily. To get back on track was a pain in the ass but I couldn't take chances. I thought about ditching the car, but if they were following and I didn't have time to get another they'd find me and quite happily tear me open and spill my intestines out at the side of the road. So I decided to keep driving. Only stopping to fill up, buy cigarettes and carry on. I got a few stares with the swollen welt on my face but I think it's starting to ease off a little. I steal a glance at myself in the mirror... maybe not. When I filled up I allowed myself ten minutes to go to the little boys room, take a leak and try to clean myself up a bit. I bunched up a wad of paper towels, drenched them in water and bathed it. It felt good. Took edge off the heat that seemed to radiate from the side of my face. The cut above my eyebrow weeped a little, could probably do with a couple of stitches but it will have to manage.

When I was starting to think this goddamn road was never-ending, I was actually starting to get somewhere. I should be in Mystic Falls within the next half an hour. I don't know where to begin once I arrive. I have never been there, have no idea how big the place is, or what it's like. I don't even know if they're still living in Mystic Falls, they could have moved on a long, long time ago. Heck they could still be there and there could be an entirely new family that I don't know about. Couple of half-brothers or sisters, nice big house, huge backyard to play in, cute little dog yapping around. Ugh the thought makes me feel sick.

I ease up on the speed as I reach the outskirts of Mystic Falls. There's a lot of woodland area that's for sure... fog with it. The land slowly but surely builds up into quaint residential areas. Small homes with soft lights glowing from within. They could be in any one of these houses, laughing and chatting away, take-out on their laps, talking about their plans for the weekend. I grip the steering wheel. I have to keep my anger at bay. For now.

Eventually I'm in some sort of town square. I have to admit, it is rather... pretty around here. A few bars and restaurants dotted here and there, a town hall clear of graffiti, small church near by. A very nice place to grow up with a stress-free life. A far cry from anything I have ever experienced.

I park up across from a bar titled 'Mystic Grill' - wow, talk about thinking outside of the box on that one. With a roll of my eyes I reached across for my jacket, palming the pockets for my wallet and exit the car. My ass is completely numb from several hours of sitting in that driver's seat. I stretch, feeling the bones in my back crack and creek several times. _Ahhh _- so much better.

As I lock the car I notice I've already caught the attention of a few people eyeing me suspiciously.. and of course, just eyeing me up. Especially a pretty little blonde who bounces across the road with her little friend in tow. She flashes me a smile as I hold her stare. Ooh I'm treated to a cheeky little wink as she enters Mystic Grill. I think I have found my bed for the evening.

I make my way over and I spy one of the doormen looking at me. He blocks the doorway with his wide frame, clearly not wanting me anywhere near the place.

"You're not getting in here looking like that buddy" he says in a cocky tone that makes my blood boil.

"I'm just here for a drink" I said sternly.

"Go home and clean yourself up."

I stepped closer, narrowing my eyes. He was twice my size, but I could tell he was wary of my confidence. I snapped out a twenty-dollar bill from my pocket. He took it hesitantly, looking back and forth between me and the money.

"Cheers buddy,"

I clapped him on the arm and made my way inside. Fucking Hell he stops me for a black eye, yet this place is heaving with underage pussy. I spot Blondie who was at the bar with a group of friends. She was talking and waving her arms around enthusiastically, clearly enjoying the sound of her own voice. Hm... got a feeling she'd start sobbing to me all about her dramatic love life if I shared her bed tonight. But I'm not too picky at the moment. Might get a decent fuck and a good breakfast out of it.

I slowly ease my way over keeping a close eye on them. As I approach the bar someone in the group says something that makes everyone howl with laughter. Leaning against the bar I steal a glance.

Holy shit.

Stefan.

"Can I get you anythi-Jeez what happened to your face?"

"Bourbon. Neat" I hiss. Glaring at the little bitch who had the audacity to speak to me like that. She blinked and quickly scurried off to get my drink.

I look back over to where the laughter continued. I am positive that is Stefan; the eyes, the smile, his entire way about him. My drink suddenly appears and I down it, hassling her for another as I move further down the bar to the corner where I can watch them from a better view without being spotted... not that he would probably know what I look like. I haven't seen him since he was five years old yet here he was. Healthy, clearly happy and not a care in the world.

The last time we were together we were playing with our toy trucks. Mine was blue, his was red. It all happened in a matter seconds. Our mother came into the room with an overnight bag, she dumped it on the couch and made her way over to where we played. I asked where we were going. I was even excited about a trip. She ignored me, picked Stefan up into her arms, walked back to collect her bag and left without looking back - I was in that apartment for 2 days until my father returned from his bar crawl.

My trance is broken by Stefan excusing himself from the group. He's making his way to the bathroom. I quickly down my drink and followed him. I might never have another chance.

As I pass the group, one of the boys turns and bumps into me, his drink splashing down my chest.

"Oh dude, I'm really sorry about that,"

I stare down at my drenched shirt and back up to him. He's said sorry, but he's doing a piss-poor job of hiding the clever look on his face. He's clearly quite pleased with himself.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, kid" I reply, brushing down my shirt. He tongues the inside of his mouth, raises his eyebrows and folds his arms. Oh... I'm _really_ scared.

"Maybe you shouldn't storm your way through here like you own the place, dick."

"Tyler that's enough" mumbles his insipid friend through gritted teeth.

"Or maybe you'd better shut up before I _make _you shut up." I brush by him, making sure to flash a little smirk at the cute blonde girl who looked rather flustered.

As much as I'd love to knock a few punches in to this 'Tyler' kid and work my charm on Blondie, I have to find Stefan.

But then I'm shoved into a table. I end up splayed over the table top, the girls sat at it shrieking with shock as their drinks go spilling on to the floor and dripping into their laps. I hear laughter erupt from behind me - I do _not _get laughed at. In a split second, I decide against glassing him with a perfectly shaped shard from a bottle next to my left hand and quickly swoop around to punch him square in the face.

He falls back into the cute blonde and comes at me again. I block his punch successfully but he's quick with his other fist and manages a half decent blow to my stomach. It does little to throw me off. I'm just getting warmed up.

I raise my fist again but his mundane buddy holds me back. No body holds me back in a fight. My elbow swings back into his gut and he gets a quick punch to the face before I'm back on my target.

He grabs my shoulders in an attempt to throw me to the floor. Bad move. I slam him back into the bar. Punch. Punch. Punch. Blood spatters from his mouth, spraying on to the bar. I hear people shouting at me. Someone is trying to pull me away. I'm too far gone when I get like this. I grab the cocky bastard up by his shirt and slam another punch to his face. Then I repeat the process. I repeat it again. Then someone roughly pulls me away from him.

Adrenaline pulses through my body as I turn to sort this son of a bitch out as well...

His hands are on the lapels of my jacket, yanking me towards him, my bruising fist poised in the air... but we both freeze. My hard exterior gone as I stare into the eyes of my little brother.

"D... Damon...?"

His grip loosens. As does my arm in the air. I try to ignore the distant feeling of how much I would like to give him a hug right now.

The door to the bar swings open over the silent crowd... oh my...

Her eyes land on the two of us instantly. Then they fixed upon me - she looked like she has seen a ghost.

"Elen..."

A sharp pain blasts through the back of my skull and I'm suddenly in a heap on the ground. My swollen cheek connected with the sticky, stale-beer scented wooden floor. Something hot trickles freely down my cheek into my mouth. The metallic taste of my warm blood pools between my tongue and teeth.

Then nothing.

* * *

Sooooo what do we all think? I really, really can't wait to get some reviews for this chapter, it was a lot of fun (and hard work) to write. So please pretty please spare a few seconds to let me know what you think!

Anna x


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone!_

_Apologies for the late update! With the sun actually shining in the UK for once, I have spent every possible moment of free time catching some rays haha! However here I return with Chapter 4. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. There were a lot of positive reviews for the last chapter (apologies if I haven't pm'ed all of you - but thank you so much for your feedback!) however there were the odd reviews that were unsettled with the moment between Damon and Rebekah. As stated before, this fanfic explores a much darker Damon to the one I portrayed in Love Lessons. He's an asshole in this - plain and simple. Yet I hope people will continue to read to see how Damon's character develops... we all know he ain't that bad ;-)_

_So on we go with Chapter 4. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

My dad drove me to The Grill in silence. It was so awkward and uncomfortable and we have never been like this before. I remember a time when I could ask my dad anything and he would always have the right answer. Yet I know if I ask the questions I want to ask right now, he would not answer them. So I have nothing to say.

"So... who is going to Tyler's house later tonight?" he says in a feeble attempt to strike up a conversation.

"Everyone" I reply, gazing out of the window, seeing that we're approaching the last turn towards the town square.

"Did you uh.. did you and your mother have words earlier tonight?"

I felt him looking at me, but I didn't reply.

"Elena..?" he said, pushing for a response.

"Maybe," I replied, feeling my eyes begin to sting a little and my throat close up.

"What about?" he asked, turning into a parking space.

I unclasped my seat belt and found the strength to look at my dad without crying.

"What does it matter? Whatever I say, you're never going to give me the answers I need, so what is the point of talking to you about anything?"

I know what I said just hurt him and I feel myself falling apart inside. But i'm hurting too. There is a part of my life that is hidden in the shadows of my mind and I want to know more, but they are not going to tell me. I don't care how horrible my past may be, I _need _to know.

I reach for the door.

"Ask me a question Sweetie and I will answer it," he says calmly, in that sincere, loving voice that makes everything feel so much better instantly.

"You will?" I ask. He places his hand over mine and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Of course."

I take a breath and ask the same question I asked my mother earlier this evening, "who is Damon? He's a little boy I keep dreaming about. Is he from before?"

The light in his eyes suddenly fades. The soft touch of his hand on mine freezes. His mouth opens to say something but not a single word comes out... he isn't going to tell me a single thing.

I shake my head, feeling the tears begin to bite, my vision is becoming cloudly as I slip my hand out of his. "Forget it."

Grabbing my bag, I quickly escape the car before my dad can persuade me to stay.

I'm not sure if he is following me but I really hope he isn't. I can't face either of my parents right now. Without looking I sprint across the road, hearing the loud horn of a car blast out at me as I reach the sidewalk.

I blink several times as I approach The Grill, hoping to keep the tears at bay so Caroline or Bonnie don't start asking me any questions once I'm inside. I desperately need to have a good time tonight. I want to dance, laugh and forget about... Huh... that's weird... neither of the doormen are, well, at the door to The Grill. Pretty unusual for a Friday night. I enter to hear shouting and yelling through the large crowd that is forming near the bar... Oh Lord someone is in a fight, I hope it's not...

I become rooted to the ground as I see Stefan holding a guy by the scruff of his jacket. Both of them were frozen, staring dead into the other's eyes.

The door rattles shut behind me... and they both look over.

I am instantly drawn to the unknown man... and I find myself staring deep into his blue eyes...

No... no, it... it can't be.

He stares at me like he knows who I am. Like he hadn't seen me in... like he hadn't seen me in a very, _very_ long time.

The moment he begins to speak, I see a flash of movement behind him and Tyler smashes a glass into the back of his head. I don't know if I screamed, yelled, or even made a sound. But what I do know is that I'm still grounded to the spot with shock long after he collapsed to the ground with Stefan and Bonnie leaning over him while Caroline and the doormen held Tyler back from finishing him off.

I feel a pair of hands land on my shoulders.

"Elena honey, what's going on?"

My dad didn't give me time to answer before he was hurrying across The Grill to help the unconscious man on the floor. In between chair legs and people's feet I saw my dad crouch down, making it clear to onlookers that he was a doctor and trying to rouse the man on the floor by asking questions. I noticed his eyes flicker in response to my dad's voice. An all too familiar chill, the same I experience after my dreams, creeps over my skin. What if it really is...

"Elena..."

I jumped as Stefan appeared beside me. A sharp pinch of guilt nipped at my heart. I was so consumed with the other man's presence that Stefan's involvement hadn't even come into my mind. He looked shell-shocked and on the verge of tears. I quickly pull him into a hug and he draws me so tight to his body that I can barely breathe.

"Stefan what happened?" I say, stroking my hands into his hair and at the nape of his neck. I keep a watchful eye on the man still flat-out on the floor. Stefan doesn't answer and I feel the wetness of tears on the curve of my neck. I pull away just enough so I can see his face. He's desperately trying to hold it together and it breaks my heart. "Stefan what on earth is going on? Who is that guy who was attacking you!?"

He's cut off by the sound of my dad's voice asking people to move back. My heart skips several beats as I watch him help the bleeding man into a sitting position, Bonnie perches behind him with my dad instructing her to apply pressure to the bleeding wound on the man's head. Time seems to slow down as the stranger's eyes slowly blink several times before they land on me. Through the blood that masked his face, he looked quite terrifying. Yet somehow I just knew that the look in his eyes wasn't one I shouldn't be afraid of.

He looked... vulnerable.

He reminded me so much of the little boy in my dreams. The little boy who protected me and made me feel safe. But it can't be him... it can't be...

Finally Stefan answered my question.

"That's Damon... my brother."

...***...***...***...***...

It has been almost two hours since Stefan said those four words to me - I still don't think I have fully recovered from the shock. I've barely said a word or strung a single coherent thought in my head. The little boy from my dreams... is Stefan's brother!?

The thought is so crazy my mind automatically goes blank if I try to make sense of any of it. I sit next to Stefan in the hospital waiting room in silence. I'm sure he looks as distant and as lost as I do. I think this evening may have been life-changing for the both of us.

I watch the doctors and nurses hurry down the hallways in a complete daze. What if he _is _the boy from my dreams? What if he was a part of the life that I had forgotten? He could have the answers that I need. A tiny spark of hope and excitement ignite inside me at the prospect of knowing the truth.

Yet there's a lot of things that don't make sense. If he _is _the child from my dreams... why wasn't Stefan there? Surely he would be if he and Damon were brothers? I know the woman has to be my mother, I sense that connection despite the lack of maternal instinct from her... but the man... he could be my father I suppose...

And then the most awful thought hits me.

What if Stefan and I are related?

Without saying a word I quickly lunge from my seat to find the ladies room. I burst through the door into the first free cubicle I find and violently throw up. There's so much to piece together, so much history that I don't know about but it is history that I _need _to know. If they are brothers and Damon is in my dreams... maybe their father really is my father and...

I throw up again, the lurching in my stomach bordering on painful. I grip the toilet seat for support, feeling my body begin to shake as I gasp for air. I don't think I can deal with this... it's too much to take in.

With a trembling hand I flush the toilet and slump against the door, trying to compose myself and calm down. I rake my hands through my hair, I try counting to ten, but all I can think about is how messed up everything is right now. I don't know where to begin with anything.

After a few more moments of silence I begin to calm down. I breathe deeply; in and out, setting a steady rhythm. I untangle my fingers through my knotted hair and push myself to my feet, feeling a little wobbly but I manage to stand up.

I have to stay strong for the time being. There is no point in crumbling with fear of the unknown when I don't know the truth.

For all I know, this could all be some massive coincidence.

Feeling a little more together than what I was a few minutes ago, I head back out into the waiting room. I find Stefan still sitting perplexed in his seat, the world rushing by him. I don't think he's even acknowledged that I had left his side.

I step forward to sit back down next to him until I'm thrown back by the dark figure of Damon appearing down the hallway. My ability to breathe has all but escaped me as his eyes lock on to mine. They're so intense. Twin icy blue pools of mystery that have me captivated. The way he walks is so intimidating, almost like he is stalking, a predator, it causes everyone he walks by to look at him. I find myself trembling as he comes closer, when I see those eyes of his are clearly trying to read mine. I nervously tuck my hair behind my ear and quickly grab Stefan's attention.

He snaps out of his trance to look over his shoulder where Damon now stood. He scrambles from his seat and the three of us are suddenly standing in silence. I dare a glance at Damon and he looks at me and then he narrows his eyes to Stefan. I swear I can hear my heartbeat. It's going out of control.

"Uh... what did the Doctor say?" Stefan asked nervously, but with genuine concern.

I looked over to Damon and he shrugged, "not much. Got a little glue on the noggin' and I'm good to go... I'm sorry about all the commotion back there."

"No, no it's... it's cool man" Stefan replied... and then we're all suddenly deep in silence once more.

"Elena!"

I'm startled by my father's call down the hallway. He sounds angry. I frown a little as I notice his somewhat anxious appearance. When I don't answer his call or walk towards him he comes storming over towards us.

"Dad? What's wr-"

"Come on Sweetie we have to leave."

The look my father gave Damon did not go unnoticed by me - I have never seen my father look so cold.

No sooner had my father rushed his apologies and said goodbye to Stefan for me he was pulling me swiftly down the hallway and I went without protest. I looked back, my hair ghosting across my eyes as I clasped my eyes on Damon. I almost tripped over my own feet as my dad tugged me a little harder and I had to look away as we rounded the corner to the exit of the hospital.

My brain is so fried I don't know where to begin or what to think. It causes a numbing feeling to blanket over my body as we head home together in silence.

I only know one thing for sure, and it's that I need to rest my head on my pillow and hope that this is just another one of my crazy dreams - albeit an extremely vivid one.

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

"You're lucky you only need a little glue. You must be made of stern stuff"

I grimaced as the nurse cleansed the cut on my head. It stung like Hell. She was a chatter-box and I wish she'd get a move on so I can leave. I have to go out there and find Elena.

Elena... I am actually smiling. Not smirking. I'm smiling for the first time since I was a little kid.

I can't believe after over ten years that I've found her. I thought I would never see her again. But there she was; alive and well before my eyes - and she looked absolutely _beautiful._ I silently laugh at one of my last memories with her. She'd lost a tooth, one of the front ones; I remember her giggling as she'd try sticking her tongue through the gap at me. She could be a goofball sometimes...

I wish that _were _the last memory.

I wish I'd _never _left the house that day...

My bruised knuckles ache as I balled my hands into fists.

"There, all done" announced the nurse as she finished toying around with my scalp. She dished out some advice, such as not washing my hair for 5 days unless someone could help so I don't soak the wound... great. If I see that little prick again who did this to me I'll...

Actually I won't do anything. What's the point? It doesn't change anything.

The curtain swished across the rail and the man who helped me in the bar came wandering in. He even drove me here to the hospital where I'm sure in my semi-conscious state I saw that I got blood on his car seat.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" he said in what I can only describe as a 'Doctor voice' as he closed the curtains once again. I vaguely remember him saying he was a Doctor.

"I'll live" I replied, grabbing my jacket and standing up from the bed. For some reason he eyed me cautiously. Maybe he's heard the details of what happened back at the Mystic Grill. I can't imagine I have made a very good first impression around here - oops.

"You're very lucky, you took quite a blow.."

"I guess as the nurse said, I'm made of stern stuff."

She blushed as I zeroed my gaze on her.

"Well I'm pleased to see that you're alright."

"Thanks, and thank you for your help...um?"

"Grayson," he extended his hand for me to shake. I took it firmly,

"Damon."

And then as if upon hearing my name, the friendly Doctor had all but disappeared. He paused mid hand shake and stared harder at me. What the fuck?

"Sorry" he muttered, shaking his head slightly. "Was that Damien?"

He then laughed... nervously.

"No you misheard... my name is Damon."

And then he let go of my hand all together. Shit - does he know me!?

Time to go.

I quickly shrugged on my jacket, noticing how he suddenly took a step or two back. I could tell a million thoughts were running through his head. I needed to get out of here, I don't like the sudden change in this man's presence.

"Thank you again, Grayson."

I left him there in the little curtained hub and made my way to the visitors lounge where Stefan said he would be waiting. I'm not sure if it was the gash on my head giving me a headache, or the thought of having to iron out the past with Stefan and dear old mom. Had I just bumped into Stefan tonight, I would be far more ready to deal with that area of my family history. Yet now I had found Elena, she was all that mattered to me at the moment.

As if on cue as I turned a corner she was walking towards me from the far end of the hallway. She stopped as I came towards her. In a movie, or some cheesy TV commercial, we'd go running into one another's arms, embracing as I would pick her up and twirl her around, tears spilling from her eyes as I would hold her tight, professing how I would never lose her again.

But that didn't happen.

She began to tremble as I approached closer. She hesitated before reaching across to shake someone who sat in a chair just out of sight. Out popped Stefan, eyes glazed over, tired and hair that looked like it had his hands grazed through it about a hundred times. Poor kid.

"Uh... what did the Doctor say?" he asked awkwardly. I replied light-heartedly. All the while wanting to stare at Elena, who looked like she felt she was playing gooseberry.

And when she did look at me, she looked like she didn't really know me...

It's been a long time and she was only a little girl, she may not recognise me. Probably more difficult to do so with the amount of bruising I've accumulated in the last week or so! But my name? Stefan? Surely he's mentioned me and that will have triggered her to want to see me. We were inseparable. We looked out for one another. We-_"But you didn't look out for her. Not when she really needed it. Would it be any wonder that she may hate and blame you?"_

That fucking voice in my head makes me desperate for a drink.

There was an awful lot of tension in the air. Normally I love intense situations where I make people feel uncomfortable, but not this one. On one side I have my long-lost brother and on the other I have Elena, my long-lost... I don't know what you'd call us. Definitely not brother and sister, our bond never felt like that. Nor was it friendship. We were all each other had, and that was a bond entirely in it's own league. I don't think it has a name.

As much as a fathom that she and Stefan are together (talk about a small fucking world) I always felt that she was _my_ soul mate.

When she was gone, there was no point. There was nothing.

Now that she's here, life means something again.

"Elena!"

We all looked across to the sound of... huh, it was Grayson. Ohhhh boyyy...

Elena's 'father.' Has to be.

He couldn't wait to get her away from me. He stared at me like I was the scum of the earth. Of which I guess, is what I am. He stares at me like how I saw many people stare at my father. Grayson must know, why else is he dragging her away from me down the hallway. I want to follow, good Lord to wanted to so desperately but something stopped me.

And it was knowing that what happened, all those years ago, was entirely my fault. He'll know that, despite having never met me. People will have told him about the kid that lived with her in squalor. Why would he want her near me?

He had every right to keep her away.

Once they had long gone and the sounds of beeping and constant footfall became deafening, I looked back at Stefan and he was staring at me with a forlorn expression.

"I... I don't know where to start" he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Shall we head back to mine?"

I suddenly felt nervous at the prospect of seeing mom again. I can't believe it's becoming a reality so quickly. When I think back to all the shit I wanted to say to her while driving down here, I know I can't do that to Stefan. Her actions weren't his fault.

Christ when did I become so sentimental?

"You sure mom would be alright with that? It's been a long time."

"Uh... that actually won't be a problem,"

I snickered for a second, "You're not going to tell me that the woman has suddenly grown a heart and has been desperate to see me are you?"

Stefan winced at my harsh words but those I couldn't help. I still had every right to be pissed with her.

"She died, Damon."

The smile dropped as I allowed those words to hit me. I watched as Stefan seemed to drift away for a second before blinking several times to keep the tears back. I really didn't know what to say. I couldn't even say that I'm sorry. Because I'm not.

"How's dad?" Stefan asked.

I looked up, suddenly seeing the man's face in my mind, which gave me no problem to spit out the word "Dead" to my little brother.

He nodded and drop his head to his chest. I saw the sparkle of tears drop to the floor. Oh shit. The kid was crumbling. My hand hovered between us until it eventually rested on his back with what I hope seemed like a reassuring pat. He wouldn't be crying if he ever saw what our father did to me.

My breath was squeezed out of my lungs as Stefan practically stumbled into my arms and hugged me hard.

"I've missed you so much Damon," he sobbed. Big, loud sobs that had people staring at us as they toddled on by. I patted his back, this time awkwardly, looking all around me; at the busy reception desk, the old guy resting his palms on his walking stick as he nodded off in his seat, the glowing vending machine humming away in the corner... looking everywhere except at the weeping teenager in my arms.

"Alright, kid" I said, needing to use force to pull him off me. He was a teary, snotty mess. His lips wobbled into a smile. I feigned one myself and gave him a supportive clap on the arm.

"C'mon... I think we both need a stiff drink."

* * *

_Phew! That felt like a nice, meaty chapter haha! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave your opinions, I always look forward to reading them._

Anna xx


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Aww thank you so much for all your last reviews, I'm so pleased you're all enjoying it so far and that the plot is keeping people on their toes! Just what I wanted, mwhahaha! _**

**_As a treat for making you all wait so long (just returned home from holidaying in Ibiza!) I give you Chapter 5... where Damon and Elena meet! _**

**_Enjoy, as always!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The moment I clapped eyes on Stefan's home, where he'd been raised since he and mom left Chicago, I felt an instant pang of envy. It was like a fucking palace.

The drive over in the cab was fairly quiet, bordering on awkward, a feeling that is quickly becoming over-rated tonight. I felt I could breathe again once we were out of the car; the crisp, woodland air around us made me feel a little more perked up. Two days without sleep, a knuckle duster to the face, copious amounts of alcohol, bad food and a glass to the back of the head has resulted in me feeling a little... run down shall we say.

"So who'd you live with?" I mused, staring up at the mansion with awe. It was out in the sticks, grand and with plenty of character. The kind of place anyone would love to live in.

"Uncle Zach's"

"As in... dad's baby bro?"

"Yeah uhh... he and mom sorta got together when we moved, this is his place."

"Chose the better Salvatore didn't she?" I said through clenched teeth as Stefan lead the way into the foyer... it has, a fucking, _foyer_. He wandered into the lounge area and held his arms out as if to say 'ta dah!'

I shrugged, "it's a little kitschy for my taste."

That stumped him... for about a whole 2 seconds before his face lit up with another question.

"What was it like where you and dad lived?"

I picked up some ridiculous angel ornament and scrutinized it as Stefan began the expected 21 Questions. I want to tell him to shut up and save it. Yet here I am, in his home and completely unexpected. So... I better get answering.

"It was a shit hole," I replied, looking up to find hurt etched on his annoyingly innocent face. I think he was hoping for a fairytale story exactly like his own but I'm afraid he's terribly mistaken.

It was then that I noticed a grand choice of liquor on some pretentious-ly carved table by the couch with way too many cushions and throws on it for my liking. Wiggling my eyebrows, I make my way over to pour a generous amount of bourbon into a glass.

"Are you sure it's safe for you drink after that incident at The Grill?"

I sloshed back the booze and hummed with satisfaction.

"Trust me little brother, it's helping."

I pour myself another as he remains beside me. I can smell the judgement coming from him.

"So where is Uncle Zach?" I ask, gesturing my glass to the house which felt eerily silent say for our breathing and the clinking of glass as I poured myself a third.

"He's gone camping for a few days."

"And you're not throwing a party? In a place like this!?"

I got a chuckle out of him, "a big place but a lot of furniture to break"

"True" I shrugged, sipping on my drink. The pain in my head and cheek was slowly ebbing away.

I wandered around comfortably while Stefan continued to stand like a fucking wax work in the middle of the room. Hands in his jeans pockets, eyes ghosting to the ground as though he were deep in careful thinking. He had a calming way about him and it made me feel uncomfortable. I make brash, spontaneous decisions, many of which have gotten me into deep shit because I just don't think, I only ever act. I can already tell he's a peacemaker, honest and reliable.

We have been worlds apart.

"Aren't you going to ask how mom died?"

_Painfully I hope... _is what I thought to myself.

"Peacefully I hope."

"Car accident... Doctors said she died instantly."

_Shame._

"At least she didn't suffer."

I downed the last of my third drink, closing my eyes and relishing the sweet, mellow taste.

"You don't seem that upset..."

"Why would you expect me to be upset Stefan? I barely knew the woman" I snapped, annoyed at his whining tone.

"She was our mom."

"She was _your _mom."

"I barely remember dad, but I still feel torn up that he's dead!" warbled Stefan, his eyes watering over.

"That's because you didn't know how much of an asshole he was" I snarled, wandering by him to see what other alcohol I could treat my system to.

"Then what's your excuse for being so cold about mom? Should I assume she was an asshole too?"

He was standing right behind me at this point.. standing too close. I turned around to find him inches away from my face, glaring at me for bad-mouthing what he thought were our oh-so wonderful yet painfully misunderstood parents. I inched closer until I saw his pupils dilate, I wanted him to see how serious my words were.

"Nope... she was _**worse**."_

As he stumbled back I moved away rom him, gripping the glass in my fingertips.

"How... how can you say that?"

"Urgh for crying out... I'll give you the short version. Dad was a dick, he used mom as a punching-bag, she'd had enough, took her precious Saint-Stefan in her arms and walked off into the sunset leaving me behind with dear old dad who made my life a living hell. The End." I watched the words sink in and scoffed, "Like a fucked up version of The Prince and the Pauper, right? Look at this place, I mean..." I twirled around, staring at the walls in all its pretentious grandeur, "..._look_ at it! If I weren't a dead-man back in Chicago I'd love to take you on a little trip down memory lane so you could see what life could have really been like for you, little brother..."

I finally take a breath... I feel a tad drunk.

"Wait... what do you mean, dead-man?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were a dead-man...?"

Oh sssssshit.

I clutter the glass on to a nearby table, sighing tiredly, needing this conversation to end.

But not before I ask one more question myself.

"So what's Elena's story?"

Stefan frowned, "Elena? Why are you bringing her up?"

"Does she know about me?"

"I don't get why you're-"

"Stop answering a question with a question please," I beg, getting really tired of his wishy-washy responses.

"Well... no. I mean, not really. I've mentioned that I have a brother once or twice and-"

"Did she ever mention _me?"_

I don't think his frown could be more defined on his perfectly shaped brow as it is right at this moment.

"She's only just met you. Why would you think she'd ask about you? You're not having some weird delayed concussion are you?"

I think I zoned out for a good minute or so there, just staring into space - she's never mentioned me before? Does that mean she's forgotten? Surely not...

Stefan shook me back to earth by my shoulders.

"Damon, are you alright?"

I stared at his face...he looked so much like mom.

Maybe Elena does know it's me, perhaps she's chosen not to tell Stefan about me. It was a difficult past and if she were anything like me, it was a difficult one to discuss with anyone. Yeah... that's gotta be it. She _has_ to remember me. Maybe the reason why she is with Stefan is to find me? Jesus, this whole thing can't be _that_ much of a coincidence can it!?

"I think I need to lie down," I eventually say, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with exhaustion. My head is pounding, my cheek feels numb, my limbs ache heavily and I want nothing more than to sink into the Egyptian cotton sheets that are no doubt on each bed without a single crease on them.

In a tired and drunken haze I follow Stefan up an endless flight of stairs and he offers me one of the many, many guest rooms. I collapse on the bed without any further exchange of conversation. I think he's talking, but all I want is silence to completely drift away...

* * *

_"Damon! Damon look!"_

_I shooks him awake, so excited to show him what had happened._

_He rolled over in his bed, but really slowly - he was hurt._

_It was happening loads more now and it's hard to pretend like it's not happening anymore. Singing songs isn't going to help. I'm scared, 'cos I don't know how to make it better._

_"What is it?" he says, but I see he's struggling to smile._

_I needs to make him laugh, that'll help!_

_I sticks my tongue through the big gap where my front tooth use to be. It works, he's laughing!_

_"I lost my toof!"_

_But then his laughing stops and he wraps his arms around his tummy, closing his eyes tight shut. __I climbs up into his bed to sit next to him. Before he tells me he's ok, I lift up his t-shirt. _

_"You're a funny colour,"_

_"It's just bruises Elena," he says, yanking his top back down so I can't see anymore. It looked horrible. _

_I stared down at my tooth in my hand and suddenly gets an idea._

_"Does the toof-fairy grant wishes? Like the Genie in 'Laddin?"_

_"Naaaah," he says, trying to sit up better but he makes a noise as he does. He is hurting bad today. "The tooth-fairy just gives you money when you lose a tooth."_

_"Oh... she forgot to do that the last couple of times. I thought if I could makes a wish, I could wish for it all to stop so we can be okay. If she remembers this time, I'll use the money to buy you a hot water bottle for your tummy. Would that make it better?"_

_He smiles sadly. I don't like Damon being sad. When he's not happy and smiley I don't feels like I can be either. _

_He moves out of bed really slowly and I tries to help him, but I think I just cause more pain. _

_"Is Iz or my dad around?"_

_I shooks my head, "Sep made my mommy stay out and do more work last night. I haven't seen them today."_

_"Ok... I may go out for a walk."_

_I suddenly get excited, we haven't been on a walk for ages. We were caught outside last time and got into trouble, but I'm sure if were really, really careful we'll be ok this time._

_"I'll get my shoes!" I say._

_He grabs my hand and doesn't let go. I twirl around to see his face and I start to feel sad._

_"I'm gonna go alone Elena, I don't want you getting into trouble."_

_I suddenly felt afraid._

_"I don't like being on my own Damon" I say. I'm starting to feel sick._

_"I won't be long. Plus I need to do something," he replied, sliding down his bed to slip on his dirty shoes._

_"Promise me you won't be long?"_

_I want to cry, but he takes my hands into his and I suddenly feel a tiny bit better._

_"I promise"_

_I wrap my arms carefully around his tummy and give him a hug. I try to be brave and not cry, but it's really hard. I hide my face against his t-shirt. I really don't want him to go._

_But he promised he'll be back. I just have to be brave until he does..._

When I woke up from that dream I couldn't fall back to sleep. I got into the shower and wept silently as the warm water ran down my body. My heart was breaking for that little girl and little boy. I felt because I couldn't really remember them properly, that I had betrayed them, turned my back on them all this time. I wish I could think back to those times by choice, but it's only when I dream.

I didn't ask any further questions when we got home last night. Dad looked at me expectantly, but I just excused myself to my room so I could be alone. I think he was secretly relieved to not face the questions I want to ask.

But he won't have to answer my questions any more - because I'm going to go directly to the source for them.

I roughly towel dried my hair, not wanting to use the hair-dryer for fear of waking mom, dad and Jeremy. I looped the damp curls into a loose ponytail, threw on a t-shirt, jeans and converse and then I was good to go.

As I walked towards Stefan's, a million questions raced through my mind. The clear morning air doesn't seem to be helping me as I thought it would. I found myself almost jogging there as opposed to the steady walk as planned.

Before I knew it, I was there.

I'm not sure if my hands are clammy with the walk here or with nerves. My mouth feels parched and throat dry. My brain screams to turn back but my shaking legs carry me forward. The house looks quiet and I'm not surprised. I glance at my phone to see it's 6:45 - what am I thinking!? Yet here I am at the door, hand hovering over the door-knocker.

_I can't do this._

I turned to leave, jogging down the steps back the way I came.

But I hear the heavy unlocking sound of the large, wooden door behind me... then a slow creaking of the hinges as it opened fully.

He doesn't say anything, but I know it is _him._

Little could I guess that when I turned around, he was standing shirtless.

It stirs feelings inside me. The faint flickers of lust as my eye catches how low his jeans rested on his hips. His alabaster skin seems to glow in the early morning sunlight, contrasting with his locks of unkempt raven hair. Those mysteriously blue eyes burned through the bruising that mottled his cheek and temple. There's no denying how handsome he is... but those feelings come crashing down when I remember that maybe it's not ok for me to feel this way. Then guilt, when I think about Stefan.

I'm not sure if that's the right order of how I should have felt. In fact I _know _it isn't.

Then I realize that we have been staring at one another for at least one solid minute. I don't know what to say. I really don't.

"Stefan's out on a run," he says. His voice is so deep. "Do you want to-"

"It was actually you I came here to see."

The words just came out. Oh God I feel my cheeks flare up.

He regards me for a moment, then pushes the door wide open for me to enter. Again with limbs that felt like jello, I took the few shaking steps forward to the point where I'm standing directly in front of him. He allows me_ just_ enough room to walk by. I find myself slowing down as I got closer, eyes-flickering, probably quite obviously, down to his chest and back up to those eyes that stared down at me. He seems to suck the breath out of my lungs each time I see him. It's the most unfamiliar yet exhilarating sensation.

I wander through the familiar house and into the lounge. I'm startled when he breezes by me. He's clearly already made himself at home. I wonder how long he plans to-

I had to stifle back the gasps that caught in my throat. As he leaned down to pour himself a drink, in the firelight I noticed faint, red scars slashing across the plains of his back.

The belt.

The day I knocked the liquor over.

His screams.

"It... it _is _you..."

He looks up from pouring his drink, a look of surprise etched on his face in the glow of the fire.

I didn't even realize that I said that. And now I'm crying.

He doesn't hesitate to put down his drink and come over to me. My breathing accelerates, but I find my arms reaching out to him as his body collides with mine in a hug that I think I have waited for, for a very, very long time.

My hands circle around his shoulders, fingers pressing against his smooth skin as I rest my forehead in the crook of his neck. Cool tears drip down the bridge of my nose as I became aware of his hands wrapped around my waist, one of them moving upwards to cup the back of my head, his fingers teasing through my hair. I could feel his heartbeat thunder against my chest and I wondered if he could feel mine? My left hand felt the ridge of a scar on his back and I held him tighter to me.

"Why can't I remember Damon?" I ask, "Why can't I remember..."

He moves away just enough to look at me and once again I'm blown away by him. He strokes away the wisps of my hair that mingled with my tears, his large hands cradling my face like I were a precious stone. A small frown appears on his face as he studies my own, using his thumb to brush away another tear that escaped.

"What don't you remember Elena?" he says, his voice low and calming.

"Everything... everything except the flashbacks I have in my dreams. I don't understand... I'm so lost."

"Sssshh," he says, drawing me back to his body as he cradled me in his arms. My body ignites when I felt his lips press a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'm here - it's going to be alright" he says.

I nod against his chest. I believe him.

The thunderous echo of the door unlocking caused us to rip apart from one another's bodies.

"Heeeey, I'm ba-"

Stefan appeared around the corner, stunned by the sight he was greeted with. I stood, arms wrapped around my body and I knew it was obvious that I had been crying. I eyed across to Damon who had discreetly moved across to grab his drink that he had long since forgotten about.

"How was the run?" he asked Stefan casually, deliberately ignoring the disbelieving stare that Stefan bore at us.

"Good, thanks..." he used his bottle of water to point at both of us, "What's this all about?"

I glanced across to Damon who arched an eyebrow, "What's what all about?"

"My girlfriend is in tears in your company, what the Hell have you done?"

"Stefan it's not like that," I say, walking up to reassure him.

"Don't protect him Elena, what has he said to upset you?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you upset?"

"It's... I..." I looked back at Damon who seemed like an entirely different person to the one a few moments ago. It was like he'd fast built a wall around him. His eyes were darker, body defensive. I couldn't handle this situation anymore. "I have to go, I'm.." I looked at Stefan, then to Damon, "I'm sorry."

I escaped Stefan's hands that ghosted across my skin. My chest began to tighten as I reached the door, throwing it open and hurrying down the steps away from the Salvatore house.

Whilst overwhelmed, I had Damon now. It felt like an enormous weight has been lifted from my body. Life, in a strange way, has more meaning now he is here. He is the missing piece of it and I'm scared that with each step I take away from the house, I might be walking away and losing him all over again.

But Damon said everything is going to be alright.

It will be. It has to be.

* * *

"So let me get this straight; you and Elena... you lived together!?"

The kid looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. I rolled my eyes and took a hefty gulp of bourbon.

"Believe or not Stef that kinda thing can happen - it's called cohabitation."

"Y'know you don't need to act so clever about it Damon. This is serious."

"Ugh, you're so melodramatic" I drawled, finishing off my drink and readying myself to pour another.

Stefan eyed me cautiously from the couch opposite.

"You're quite the drinker aren't you?" he spat.

"Your point being?" I replied. The hard look softened on his face as he slumped back against the couch, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I just can't believe she never told me," he said, his voice muffled through his hands.

"That's because she can't remember."

"...huh?"

"She doesn't remember. Not really. I'm not sure why..."

"Not sure? So you have an idea?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

I stood up from the couch to crack my back... ahh! That felt good.

"And why the Hell not! ? I have a right to know Damon."

I stared down at him with a solid frown. He looked confused, lost, probably not quite believing he was having such a conversation with the brother he thought he'd never see again. I'm certainly feeling that way. More so because we seem to be clashing and squabbling like we'd been in each other's lives all along.

"Elena has a right to know before you, or anyone else."

I glanced at the clock across the room. She hadn't been gone 10 minutes, maybe I could catch up with her. I can't settle knowing she left in such a state. Stefan began mumbling as I threw on my t-shirt, stained with dried blood from the night before.

"If you're going to find Elena, I'm coming with you."

I rolled my eyes as I heard Stefan tag along behind me. I threw open the door to find a man I'd never met before standing on the other side about to knock. He had two men at either side, quite clearly security.

Fuck...

This could have Klaus written all over it.

My jaw suddenly aches from my beating a few days ago as I tense each muscle in my body, ready to defend myself and Stefan as best as I possibly can. Three to one - not good odds.

"Damon Salvatore I presume?"

I cock my head... hmm. He's got a self-assured smile on his face. Looks a little clever, got The-Big-I-Am way about him. Or 'asshole' to be more simple. He then extends his hand to mine and I stare at it like he's presented me with a wooden stick smeared in dog crap.

"Mayor Lockwood" he says. I didn't even take his hand to welcome the introduction. His burly bodyguards eye me carefully.

"Lockwood," I repeat... "don't suppose you're father to the little shit that bottled me last night are you? If you're here for an apology you're wasting your time,"

He chuckled quietly then, actually amused by what I'd said.

"I'm not here for an apology Mr Salvatore, though I am here to discuss what happened last night... but it's entirely for your benefit I assure you."

Hmm... interesting.

In a snap decision I exit the house and close the door behind me before Stefan could scuttle out next to me. Whatever this is, I don't want him involved. The tension seems to dissipate in the air now that they have my attention.

"So what can I do for you?" I say, folding my arms across my chest.

Lockwood smoothes down his tie, the confident smile on his face never faltering. He edges a little closer to speak to me, like he doesn't want any eavesdroppers to catch on the conversation that we are about to have.

"I was told about what happened last night by a number of witnesses. I hear you're quite the fighter."

I pretend to think about that, but I know I have the fists and feet to bust cheeks and break bones. I'll remain modest though... a little.

"I guess... your point being?"

His eyes suddenly lit up.

"I'm looking for a new fighter for a... organized event shall we say. I need someone that isn't going to lose in a fight. Glass bottle aside, I heard that you'd barely broken a sweat last night. I get a lot of interest in these events if you get my meaning. You fight well, you're paid well. What do you say?"

I had the urge to shake my head in disbelief. While I may have had a glass to the back of my head, I made his son bleed and he's not here for vengeance, but for my skill at what I did to him? Guess fucked up fathers come from all walks of life.

"Well?" he pushes, seeming a little impatient.

"What's the catch?" I sneer.

"No catch. I'd just hate to lose a fighter of your caliber. My boys say you're too good to ignore. Come to the Lockwood mansion this Wednesday evening. 8pm..."

He spieled off more jargon about his 'events' and I continued to nod. I just wanted them to leave so I could find Elena. Her tears got to me like no other. As kids I always tried my hardest to make sure she was alright, that she was as safe as I could keep her. Right now I know she doesn't feel that way and I aim to rectify that as much as I possibly can.

Once I finally decided to shake his hand, they swiftly left. Once the flash car had exit the driveway and out of sight, I sprinted into a run. I followed the road, it had to be the way she came, there wasn't any other that I knew of. The woods were so dense and untouched around us, I can't imagine she'll have made a short cut. The lack of food and water in my system had me slowing down by the time I reached the bridge nearby, the dark water below looking incredibly inviting. Trails of sweat began to trace my temples, my lungs were bursting, my legs splintered with pain as the road seemed never fucking ending.

I staggered to a halt, resting my hands on my thighs as I gasped for air. I squinted up to the road ahead. The early morning sunrise was blinding me. There was no one on the road, not even a single car, not even a bird in the sky.

**"Elena!"**

My voice echoed around the trees, bouncing for several seconds until my voice finally died out.

She'd gone.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed it!**_

Next Chapter is in the making now. I'll aim to have it up here asap.

Anna x


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone!_

_I am so sorry for the delay in this Chapter. I've suffered a terrible and prolonged period of Writers Block that's almost had me ripping my hair out. Arrrgh! Finally... I think I have got this the way I want it for you all. Don't want to dish up a half-arsed job now do I? Nothing but what I feel is my best for you! Thank you so much for all of your encouraging reviews, I will try to get round to writing back to you :-) you're the best!_

Now on with the story. Hope you all enjoy (if you're still around! waaaah!)

_Btw: Shirtless Damon in 5x01? Ohh they're spoiling us already!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

After my encounter with Damon at the Salvatore house, that went far more differently than I expected, I hid myself away in my room for the rest of the day, feeling none the wiser about my past and more emotionally confused than ever before.

That hug - it was like I'd come home. Everything about it was so right. I remember everything in those few moments so vividly. The smooth texture of his skin despite the scars that blemished it. The heat of his bare body against me. The strength in his arms as he held me close. His eyes that swirled an intense shade of blue, they were almost luminous, staring down at me, at the Elena that only he knows, who is a stranger to everyone else, even myself. Finally his voice, it had vibrated through me, his words hitting my core and I believed him with every fibre of my being.

Everything _is_ going to be alright.

I dreamt about that embrace for the entire day until my stomach protested at the lack of food. I blinked my weary eyes to the clock beside my bed and it was early evening. I had spent my entire Saturday in my bed. I felt around for my phone and found it under my pillow on silent.

Several missed calls from Stefan and Bonnie.

I feel so guilty, but I really can't face either of them now. I just need some time to myself.

A tiny knock tapped at my door. I already knew it was Mom.

"Come in."

The door rattled open and she poked her head around the crack, a tiny smile on her face.

"We're ordering pizza, do you want your favourite honey?"

"I'm not hungry" I snapped. My stomach growled angrily at my stubbornness.

She came in at that point, closing the door behind her. She flicked on the bedroom light that burned my eyes. She perched on the edge of my bed and I tucked my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as though I'm giving myself a reassuring hug. I stare down at the sheets that covered my knees, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Darling I'm so sorry with how things have worked out in the last few days. Your father explained everything. I'm not sure where to begin..."

"How about with the truth?" I snapped, finally staring at her and trying to hold my resolve. If I broke down, she'd work her way out of saying anything. If I stay strong, I just might get some answers.

She looked at me sadly, her expression tormented, she reached out to touch my foot that remained tucked under the sheets, her breathing shaking.

"Elena it's a lot more difficult that you think... I don't want you to be hurt."

"But I'm already hurting mom!" My determination to stay strong has fallen at the first hurdle. Hot tears spilled from my eyes. "You lied to me! You said you didn't know of any Damon when I asked you. But guess what Mom, he happened walk back into my life last night and he knows _all _about me."

Her eyes blazed with panic, "What did he say to you?"

"Oh.. so you suddenly remember him now do you?"

"Elena what did he say!?" she leaned right over to grasp my arms tightly. She was desperate. Oh Lord... I'm in way over my head. What do people know that I don't!?

"He said everything was going to be alright" I replied, snatching my hands away from her and moving further back to my headboard away from her touch. Tiny pearl drop tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. As much as I'm angry at her, I'm so angry with myself for making her cry. But surely everything would be much easier if I knew about my past. I refuse to be kept in the dark. "Wouldn't everything be alright if I knew the truth, mom? From what I know of my dreams, I lived with Damon as a child. With my birth-mother and his father. Am I right?"

She gave me one single nod. In that second I found a great sense of relief - Damon, Stefan and I are _not _related.

"Then you've clearly taken the risk of me discovering my past, Mom. Why would you allow me to date Stefan? Surely the surname 'Salvatore' rang warning bells in your head, it must have been in the adoption papers somewhere..."

"Of course it rang warning bells my dear. Your father and I hoped it would be a coincidence. I have done for many years. When you went to play at Stefan's as a child I had so many heart to hearts with his mother. She never mentioned another son, she never said that she was from Chicago, she always said-"

"Chicago?"

My heart stopped as she said that. I think hers did too. She slipped up.

"Is that where I lived?"

Her mouth bobbed up and down like fish under water. No words were coming out and she became more distressed with her thoughts.

"Mom! Tell me!"

My bedroom door flew open and Jeremy came wandering in.

"I'm ordering the pizza, I can't wait any longer - are we having pepperoni or what?"

"Yes, honey, that'll be fine" mom said, not looking around to her son so she could hide her tears. Jeremy, not one who is comfortable with sobbing females, quickly exited the room to avoid further awkwardness.

Mom stroked my arms, squeezing them gently. I know she wants to protect me, but wrapping me in cotton wool isn't going to work anymore. I'm eighteen years old and I have a right to know about my past so I can shape my future. I'll feel like there is a missing piece to the puzzle that is my life. I'll never be complete if I don't know.

"Let's wait until your father is home from work. We will tell you everything together."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

I didn't believe her.

She then left me alone once again in my room. No sooner as she had shut the door, I was out of bed and wriggling my feet into my converse. I hadn't sneaked out of my room since my rebellious days when I was fifteen and sixteen. Thankfully my window barely made a sound as I pushed it up, just the soft scraping of wood humming through my fingers. It was like riding a bike, I knew exactly which footsteps to take to avoid making any noise. I slid silently down one of the porch pillars and I was away - piece of cake.

Hurrying down the lonely sidewalk, I pulled out my phone to call Bonnie, but my phone was already calling. It was Stefan yet again.

I was about to end the call, but I know he'll be worried. Apprehension curdles through me as I answer.

"Stefan... Hi... I'm sorry I didn't answer my calls, I..."

"It's not Stefan"

Oh... my entire body almost gave way at the sound of Damon's voice. I can suddenly hear my heartbeat pounding so hard I felt every pulse point in my body. I grip the phone and try to steady my breathing.

"Where is he?" I ask. I'm not really sure of what else to say.

"Sulking somewhere... I think the last 48 hours have come as a bit of a shock."

"Huh, you're telling me" I reply, still struggling for something to say. What do you say to the guy you once lived with but can't remember!?

"I'm sorry to call you like this Elena, but I just wanted to check that you were alright."

Like most people do when they're really not okay, they reply and say they are fine. I want to do that now, but the words refuse to come out. I find myself shaking my head, hoping he can sense it because I know if I talk I'll end up bawling like a baby. Something of which I've done far too much of lately.

"Where are you? Are you outside?"

How could he tell? It's so quiet tonight, not a breath of wind or flutter of life anywhere.

"I was just going for a walk" I replied, looking all around me to see how alone I really was. I didn't like it.

"Want me to come and join you?"

I nod quickly, hoping he can sense that too. I squeeze my spare hand to my chest, trying to breathe evenly as the sobs threatening to warble out. My throat clenched painfully, my eyes burned for therelease of tears. "Please..."

"I'll be there as soon as I can... providing that you tell me where you are, I have _no_ idea where I'm going in this town..."

I laugh a little and look around me once again. I seem to have wandered off course on to the main road towards Wickery Bridge.

"Do you know the way to the bridge? It's straight down from Stefan's house. There's a small diner a little further down. I could meet you there?"

"Perfect. I'll be there soon"

And he hung up.

I quickly made my way towards the Diner, making sure to be there before he arrived. The bright lighting of the restaurant glowed against the dense woodland around it. I could see, as I crossed the road, that there were one or two lonely figures sat in the booths inside. As I got closer, I could tell they were weary travellers sipping on coffee and reading the newspaper. I felt quite out of the place as the door jingled my presence upon entry. Heads bobbed up, but resumed to their food and hot drinks a second later. I wouldn't find anyone I knew in here which was perfect, we would have complete privacy which was what we needed. If we met at The Grill, we'd be the hot gossip for sure.

I picked a booth in the far corner, feeling the heat of the grimy restaurant blanket my skin. I didn't even notice how cold it actually was outside. I curled into the booth, catching my foot on a tear in the fake red leather of the seat. Not exactly a glamorous location but like I said, we'd go completely unnoticed.

"Hey honey, can I get you anything?"

"Just a coffee please" I replied to the waitress, trying not to grimace at her hot breath that reeked of nicotine. The chewing gum rolling around in her mouth was doing nothing to mask the smell.

She tottered away as I heard the bell above the door jingle. Oh my... Damon cut a ridiculously handsome figure as he entered the restaurant. He wore a distressed black leather jacket that clashed perfectly with his ghostly pale skin. I noticed a black shirt, dark jeans... everything was as dark as the night and I wonder if he wears such dark clothing on purpose. The welt on his cheek, which I'm guessing must have been from the scuffle with Tyler, framed a bruise around his eye, those beautiful blue eyes that gleamed with... danger. He was dangerous as well as handsome.

The paper napkin that my shaking fingers had toyed with was now in bits as his eyes roved over the diner until they locked on to mine.

The moment he smiled I instantly relaxed.

My heart was rampant as he approached the booth and sat across from me. I had the slightest respite from his intense gaze as the waitress returned with my coffee and asked if he would like anything to drink. He asked for a coffee also, then quickly drew his attention back to me.

But like the nervous-wreck that I was, I busied myself with pouring sugar and milk into my coffee, perfect distraction.

"So what on earth are you doing wandering around in the night on your own?" he suddenly said.

I looked up, frightened yet drawn into his stare. I thought for a second that he was mad, but I noticed a twinkle of humour in his eye.

"I just needed some air, needed to relax..."

"Relax? Out there? It looks like the opening scene of a horror movie!"

I giggled as I followed the gesture of his arm to the window. He's right, it does! Fog seemed to be a never-ending swirl and haze through the trees and empty roads. I shrugged.

"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens around here."

"I'll take your word for it. I was pretty scared on the way down here"

"Shut up" I said playfully, quickly relaxing in his company.

The waitress arrived with his coffee and quickly tottered away once again. As Damon poured a little milk into his coffee, I took a few sips of mine. Urgh... it tasted awful and burned my mouth and tongue. I tried not to show it though.

"Does Stefan know that we're here?" I asked.

"Nope" he said, snatching a sugar packet from the bowl and emptying it into his drink. "What about your parents?"

I shook my head, now knowing that my mom would realize that I'm not there.

"I'm not exactly on best terms with my parents at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause they're keeping things from me, things about my past... you for example."

He raised his eyebrows at this, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I think the way your father dragged you away from me in the hospital was a dead giveaway that he didn't want me near you."

The danger shone in his eyes again. I'm not sure if I should be scared, anxious or wishing I'd have listened to my parents. They clearly didn't want me to know him. The way dad hauled me down the hallway in that hospital, they way mom panicked when she found out I'd met him. Yet my own instincts tell me that Damon would not cause me harm.

"Why would he want us apart? Surely if anything, knowing that we grew up as kids together, he'd want me to get to know you again."

"Would it come as much of a shock if I told you we didn't have the best of childhoods, Elena?"

A chill grappled my spine.

"No... it isn't. I... I remember how you got those marks on your back. I saw them earlier today."

I noticed how his body tensed, it was subtle, but I saw it.

"I remember being scared. I remember how you sang to me to calm me down. How we played hide and seek. The day I lost my tooth..."

His hand shot out across the table to take mine. Tight. I gasped at the sudden contact. Chills bloomed through my arm and my fingers tingled from how hard he held me. However his thumb brushed over my skin ever so gently, calming me with each stroke. I watched the soothing action, becoming lost in it. Then his eyes locked hard on mine and there I saw a world of torment and regret looking back at me.

"If I could take back everything I did that day, Elena... you know I would right?"

I swear my heart stopped beating.

"What did you do?" I whispered, bracing myself for whatever he was about to tell me. "I don't remember..."

The dangerous look he seemed to bear was slowly ebbing away before my eyes. He was beginning to look vulnerable.

"Can I get you kids anything else?"

"That'll be it thanks" Damon said, slipping her a couple of notes and a cheeky wink.

"So what was it that you-"

"Elena do you trust me?"

I sit back, my hands slipping from his as he asked me that question. It's a pretty ambiguous question put it that way. I tuck my hair behind my ears, completely confused, struggling to look him in the eye.

"I know you have a lot of unanswered questions. I'm prepared to answer them as best as I can. It's not pretty and I won't hold back if you don't want me too. But before I do that, I think we need to have some fun."

As I frowned, a playful smirk graced his lips.

"So... you want to leave me on that cliff-hanger to go and have some 'fun?'"

"Precisely."

"Damon I've had enough people messing with my head lately. If you plan to do the same you can just go fff-"

"Do you trust me?"

... Did I? This was crazy... I don't even know the guy, not really. I've known him fourty-eight hours and in that time I've seen him in the middle of a fight, bleeding, drunk, aggressive. Yet when I strip that all way, I see that little boy who took care of me all those years ago.

What am I letting myself in for?

"Yes. I do."

* * *

"Damon I'm not old enough, they're not gonna let me in"

"Sure they will,"

I held out my hand for her to take. Her big, beautiful brown eyes stared up at the club like she was about to walk into the lion's den. I thought for a second that this may have been a bad idea. But then she took my hand, a tiny smile on her lips.

I laced my fingers gently with hers. I was going to make sure she let off some steam tonight. The poor girl had the weight of the world on her shoulders lately. Before I drop any bombshells, I wanted her to have some fun with me. To have a good time because Lord knows they were pretty fucking scarce in the time that we spent together as kids.

As we approached the front of the line, her tiny hand clenching mine, I noticed the doorman eye her up suspiciously. She was in jeans, a black tank top and converse, not exactly the best outfit to convince them she was legal to drink.

Before he opened his mouth, I slipped him a few notes. Doormen - easily persuaded with a little cash wherever you go.

I slowly pulled Elena behind me and entered the dark depths of the club. In the distance I saw the flashing of strobe and laser lights with thundering bass music and I knew to avoid that area... for now anyway. I made a left down a small corridor. The contrived area glowed with blood-red lights as we found a bar secluded and quiet enough to drink and talk.

As I reached the bar I turned around to find my girl looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey" I shouted loud enough for her to hear me. She smiled up at me, those eyes shimmering with apprehension. I smoothed my hands over the small curve of her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly.

"Promise me?"

"I promise!"

That was all I needed. I inched closer to the bar and she came with me. She became pushed up against my chest, the bar was almost ten deep with people. She grabbed the lapels of my jacket and looked up at me. Damn it she look so beautiful. So pure, innocent and-

"Hey buddy, what can I get you?"

I realized I hadn't had the chance to ask Elena what she would like to drink... so I threw caution to the wind.

"Two shots of vodka. Two buds."

"Shots Damon?"

She didn't look impressed. So I put on my most cheeky smirk and she rolled her eyes. Knew that'd save me.

"You could get away with murder Damon, do you know that?"

Ahh the irony of that..

I handed over an overflowing shot glass into her hand. She stared at it like I was asking her to swallow a shot of... something else that girls seem to find pretty disgusting. I placed the bottle of beer in her other hand and she shook her head with a smile.

"My mom and dad are gonna flip..."

"Do you care?"

Ooh.. did I just see a little spark of rebellious Elena come to the surface?

She clinked her shot glass with mine and downed it. I quickly followed suit, letting the cool vodka slide down my throat and then I washed it down with the fizz of beer. I tried not to laugh as she grimaced over the head of her beer bottle. Damn it she's so adorable.

"Ugh, that's disgusting"

"Another?"

"Yes please," she replied, a heart-warming giggle shaking her tiny body.

"I have a feeling you're gonna bleed me dry tonight Miss Gilbert."

I ordered two more shots and we quickly downed them. She was quickly losing her inhibitions, twirling around and treating me to a little hip shake at her glorious success of downing a second shot without throwing up. I better reign in the drink before it's Game Over already.

"So..." she blurted out, followed by a tiny hiccup. In the red hue of light she looked up from under those thick eyelashes inquisitively. "Tell me more about yourself, Damon."

"What do you wanna know?" I replied, leaning against a bar table while she swayed to the beat of distant music. I can already tell she is quite the dancer.

"Everything!" She said cheerily, "You're like this walking, talking puzzle and I wanna know how you fit into my life."

"Loving the metaphor.. do you have a habit of saying them when you're a little drunk?"

She slapped me playfully on the arm, "I'm serious - tell me something, anything!"

I took a swig of beer. Now where to start... should I touch upon my homeless stint as a kid or should I cut straight to the chase with the days of Klaus, killing and cocaine. Tough one.

"Ooh here's something - my blood type is B positive."

Her smile of anticipation twisted into an upturned lip, "huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her, she looked way too adorable.

Okay... that's another thing I need to reign in. Steady boy.

"You said anything" I protested playfully.

"Yeah but I kinda had something a little different in mind, like... what did you do in Chicago? Did you have a job? Friends?... Girlfriend?"

Ooh all the big ones. Yet what else should I have expected?

"I had one or two jobs. I had a few friends along the way and the same goes for girlfriends. Nothing special really..."

I could see she was getting a little annoyed with the fact I was deliberately being vague. The moment she began to look around with uncertainly, like she had seconds thoughts about coming here with me at all, I knew I needed to stop being an asshole.

"Elena..." I slipped a finger gently under her chin so she tilted her head to look at me. Jeez the effect this girl had on me. The fact that I so much caused her a shred of doubt actually hurt me inside. It was a weird feeling. Normally I couldn't give a flying fuck if I let anyone down, because let downs were the story of my life. But Elena... This time it's different.

I won't let her down again.

Before I could say anything, she curled her dainty fingers around my hand and said "It's okay... you don't have to say anything. We're meant to be having fun tonight, right?"

Then our fingers were laced.

"Come on..." she quickly drank the last of her beer and clinked on the bottle on the table. "Lets go dance, Damon."

...She didn't need to ask me twice.

* * *

_And there we have Chapter 6 - did I do ok for a writers block? I hope so!_

_I'm ridiculously excited to write the next Chapter. I'm a bit of a sucker for writing nightlife/club settings so I'd expect a little playlist typed up for Chapter 7. Please spare a moment to drop a review if you can, I love to read them. I'm back in the swings of things and as many of you will already know, reviews = the urge to get the next chapter out!_

Anna x


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone!_

_First things first, as always, **THANK YOU **for all of your reviews. It's so great to see the story is having the effect I hoped for! Hopefully this is Chapter is a good follow-up, it was a lot of fun to write. So much so, I've updated in the space of a week - shock horror! Haha!_

_In case any of you are interested, I had a lil' playlist on the go for this Chapter to get in the right frame of mind. Songs were played in this order:  
**'I Love It'** - Icona Pop  
**'Summertime Sadness Remix'** Lana Del Rey v Cedric Gervais  
**'Number 1' **- Goldfrapp  
**'Maybe You'** - Say Lou Lou_

_Anyways, on with the story - time for some DE action ;-P_

* * *

**ELENA'S POV**

I was lost in the music.

The soft blow of a wind machine from somewhere above cooled down the sheen of sweat that glazed my skin. I'd been dancing so much for so long. It was so warm for the amount of bodies swaying around me to the infectious beat of the music.

I finished off the last of another beer and tossed it somewhere into the depths of the dance floor. The beat picked up, people were jumping around, hands waving in the air, looking like shadows as the strobe lights captured them one second in a freeze frame only to distort them the next. I felt so carefree as I jumped in unison with everyone else to _Icona Pop's 'I Love It'_ - my favourite song right now. I must be dancing like a total loon but I'm far too happy to give a crap about what anyone else thinks.

When I opened my eyes after several moments of keeping them closed in a fit of jumping around and bursting my lungs with singing waaaay out of tune, some guy was smiling over at me and quite enjoying what he was seeing. I smiled back politely, but he saw that as a green light to step a little closer.

"You having a good time!?" he bellowed in my ear. He almost chewed it off!

"Yeah..." he continued to hover around expectantly, I ending up slurring "are you!?"

"I am now I've found you!" he replied, smiling hopefully as he did some funny little dance. He was cute, but absolutely no way would I ever go there. I shied away and carried on dancing, but I think he saw that as me being cute. What _is it _with guys not getting the message!?

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked, dancing a little closer.

"It's Elena... look I'm sorry, but I'm actually here with a friend."

"I don't see your friend around... not even one dance Elena?"

"No I'm sorry, I..."

He reached for my hand but I slipped it away just in time,

"C'mon baby, just one-"

"I think she said she didn't want to dance with you buddy..."

Whoa... Damon appeared like a flash of lightning beside us. It caught the poor boy off guard and even myself. In the shadows of midnight blue lights, that only intensified how incredibly pissed off Damon was with this guy, he looked pretty terrifying. Broad shouldered, jaw clenched, he almost completely towered the guy who tried to dance with me.

"S-sorry, my mistake" the boy quickly backed off into the crowd and disappeared. I was silently relieved.

Damon turned to face me. The intimidating stare a few seconds ago had now changed to that of concern as he brushed a few strands of hair from my face. I found myself leaning against his fingertips and fluttering my eyes closed. I loved the feel of his cool skin against mine as we slowly began to sway to _Lana Del Ray's 'Summertime Sadness.'_

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I shouted back, "you arrived just in time."

"I dunno Miss Gilbert. I leave you for five minutes and you've already found yourself another guy for the night. I'm hurt!"

I laughed so hard and pushed him away playfully as the beat of the music became louder. In retaliation, with a predatory glare he reached forward, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his body. Hard.

My long hair swept around the both of us as I grabbed on to the scruff of his shirt for dear life, my tip toes barely touching the floor. Oh God... I found myself gripping him tighter as I realised how close our lips were, so close that I could feel his cool breath tingle my mouth. The strobe lights did nothing to disguise the look of desire in his hooded eyes. Our chests rose up and down together, my breasts pressed hard against him, making me shudder.

The strobe lights suddenly turned up a notch, the beat intensifying as well as my desire to lean forward and press my lips to his. I think I'd burst if I didn't. A sharp flash of light burned my eyes, disorienting me for a moment. I blinked back at Damon; but I didn't see him as I know him now. I saw a flash of that little boy across his features. The desperate blue eyes, the innocent cherub face, the fear. I was about to freak out until some idiot barged right into both us.

At least it knocked me back to reality, if nearly on to the floor.

"What the fuck do you think your problem is, huh!?"

I turned around to find Damon yelling into the guys face who fell into us. The guy said something back and Damon soon had him by the scruff of his shirt, shaking him roughly as he practically shouted into his face.

"Damon, stop!"

"Dude I'm sorry!"

I quickly hurried forward and grabbed Damon's right arm. It was as hard as steel. I looked into his face and it was like he'd transformed, like he didn't even know I was there, like he was too angry to realize anything of what was going on around him.

"Damon stop it! It was an accident!" I screamed, yanking roughly on his arm.

He didn't look at me, but I knew he heard me clearly. Inch by inch, he let the guy go. For a moment I worried the guy would fight back, but instead he just smoothed down his crumpled shirt and surprisingly, look at me.

"You wanna get away from him sweetheart, he's a fucking lunatic."

I half expected Damon to raise a fist but he didn't. He just watched stoney faced as the guy walked away with his friend. The crowd that had formed quickly got back to dancing and drinking. Everything was back to normal except for Damon, who seemed to be experiencing a moment of clarity.

"Damon?"

I could already read him like an open book. The slight look of vulnerability and he quickly disguised it with a lop-sided smile and charm

"Fancy another drink?" he asked hopefully.

"Um..." I glanced around us. What was fun a few minutes ago, couldn't be father from. "Maybe we should go."

Oh crap... I saw the pang of hurt cross his features for the slightest moment. He seemed to stare off to the ground for a second and then looked back to me with a gentle smile "Sure... let me take you home."

And with that, we began the steady path towards the exit of the club. Damon collected his leather jacket on the way out and I suddenly wished I thought to wear one. Goosebumps flourish over my skin as I followed Damon out of the club into the night. Once away from the vibrations of the music, only then could I feel the vibrations of my phone in my jeans pocket.

Oh no.

I yank out my phone to see countless phone calls and texts from mom, dad, Jer, Bonnie and... Stefan. With unsteady thumbs I text my mom to say I'm headed home. I didn't even dare read whatever she had text me throughout the night. I feel sick. Now I'm sobering up my "I don't give a shit" confidence has drastically faded. I am in so much trouble.

From behind me I felt Damon's body, I try looking over my shoulder to face him, but I'm greeted with the sight of his hands placing his jacket over my bare shoulders. I'm smiling like an idiot. I clutched the cool, heavy leather to my body and became embraced in his gorgeous scent. He'll be lucky to get this jacket back from me.

He then appears beside me looking very pleased with himself.

"Looks good on you" he mused. I looked down and it pretty much swamped me! Still a little inebriated, I tightened the leather to my body and gave him a little twirl and cheesy model wink. He shook his head with a smile before reaching out and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, bringing me close to his body once more. "Leave the hot model poses to me in future Miss Gilbert"

"Heeey!" I protested, resting my head against his chest as we slowly made our way home.

Silence fell between us but it was nice, comfortable and relaxing to just quietly enjoy his company. I watched our shadows before us on the sidewalk. Even his shadow looked sexy, how is that possible? And why am I thinking these kind of thoughts when I have Stefan waiting at home for me? And why don't I feel bad about it? I should be riddled with guilt, not walking arm in arm with his long-lost brother in the middle of the night! Also is it right for me to look at Damon that way? To _feel _the things that I am feeling which I cannot put into words? They run so much deeper than what words can describe and that scares me. It scares me because I know these feelings stem from a time long ago when I knew him as a child... the connection that we had at such a tender age... and I can barely remember anything about it.

It's almost like Damon can sense the wheels turning in my head as his arm gently tightens around me. I glance to his hand that rests on the curve of my shoulder and see the faint welts on his knuckles no doubt from the recent fight with Tyler. Then I think of the boy he scared off in the club, the man he shook up after he bumped into us. So much violence. So much anger...

"Damon why did you try to hurt that guy?"

"...what?"

I looked up to his face and he stared back down at me, his face shadowed in the moonlight, but I could see he was frowning.

"That man. Who bumped into us..." he looked away then and stared straight ahead, jaw clenching, "... he didn't really need to be threatened like that."

"He fell into you, 'course he did" he said, pretty much shrugging it off.

"But it was an _accident_" I stated, very clearly too, maybe sounding a little patronizing.

"Well maybe he should learn to know his boundaries when it comes to dancing like a fucking idiot on a busy dance floor" he snapped.

I tensed up at his cold, cocky response and walk out of his hold, feeling his arm slide away.

"Elena... Elena I'm sorry, I..."

"Do you have any idea how much it scared me, Damon?" I found myself saying, turning around and stopping in my tracks to face him. He'd already stopped three feet back, staring at me with a hard face yet his eyes were sad. "You said I could trust you.." I whispered

He slowly approached me, looking conflicted, hurt, angry all at once.

"You _can_ trust me."

"Why should I? I can barely remember you. It's more like you were a figment of my imagination..."

He then brought his hands forward to delicately cup my face in his palms; his fingertips grazed the back of my neck, my hair, his thumbs barely touched my cheekbones as I felt my head tilting backwards to succumb to the midnight-blue gaze of his eyes. My body suddenly feels numb, say for the gentle touch of his fingers and palms. I'm so in awe of his being that I feel close to crying.

"You can trust me because way back, when we were kids, you were the only thing that mattered to me. You were the only person that I cared about. With you Elena, I could never do anything to give you reason not to trust me. That guy in the club, I flipped because I thought he'd hurt you and what he said afterwards struck a chord in me... and I know I need to change. I'm a bad person, Elena. I don't want you to see that side of me again."

His words were breaking me inside and I could see he was struggling with himself to even say them. Like there was a deep inner conflict that he was struggling to contain.

"I don't think for a minute that you're a bad person, Damon. You have a short fuse, yes, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

His eyes darkened for the briefest of moments. He opened his mouth to speak, but the feel of my phone vibrating yet again was incredibly distracting.

"Damn it," I mumbled, fumbling for my phone to see my dad was calling.

"Come on, we'd better get you home" Damon stated, using the interruption to end the deep conversation we were having. I was disappointed it was over, as I felt I was really beginning to discover him. On the other hand I'm relieved, because getting into such close proximity with him is dangerous for my weakening restraint.

Damon slips his hand into mine as we pick up the pace. My nerves jolt with a rush of electricity. I grip on to his hand like I depended on it as we approached my street. My heart was pummeling so hard the sensation seemed to travel through my entire body. My lips became dry, my breathing unsteady. When the house comes into view, all lights ablaze and the figure of my mother in the bay window and pointing out at me, it fills me with trepidation and fear.

Damon squeezes my hand as we take our first step on to the path towards my house.

I squeeze back as my mom and dad burst through the front door and come towards us.

We then released one another's hands as we saw Stefan appear at the door behind them.

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

Here we go... time to face the music.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing Elena!" came the stern fatherly tone of Grayson Gilbert. Elena shrank back towards me and I gently place my arm around her body. His eyes narrowed at my action, looking at me with disbelief that I had the cheek to do that. "Take your hands off her."

"Grayson," came a sharp warning from Elena's mother behind him, clearly worried he would take it too far with me.

"I said take your goddamn hands off my daughter," he repeated. In response, I tightened my hold on Elena and felt her grip on to me harder.

"Dad please, there's no need to talk that-"

"I have **EVERY** reason!" he yelled, causing Elena to curl her tiny frame closer to me. "You sneak out of your home without so much as a single word to say where you're going, you don't answer our calls, we were close to calling the police after searching for you in the car for five hours, going out of our minds with worry and for that entire amount of time you were with _**HIM!"**_

Elena was crying in my arms now, half-hiding her face with the collar of my jacket. I watched the man carefully as he waited, eyes still blazing, for Elena to look at him and to explain herself.

"Well," he beckoned, bending a little to try to see her face, "are you going to explain your actions to me you stupid little girl."

"Hey that's enough," I warned. I felt Elena's body tense at the sound of my voice.

Grayson looked at me with disgust, making a sad attempt to intimidate me.

"And what do you have to say about all this? Hm? Anything? How about an apology to your younger brother?"

I glanced over his shoulder to Stefan who stood close to Elena's mom. He was clearly pissed and upset, but whatever, I'd forgotten he was even there.

"I have to say to all of you that you need to cut this girl some slack." I replied.

"Excuse me?" came the terse voice of Elena's mom, marching forward and now as equally pissed off as her husband.

"I said you need to cut her some slack. She finds out she's adopted and her adoptive parents won't tell her jack shit about her past - how would you deal with that at eighteen years old? You were lucky you just had her sneak out of her room for the night."

"How _dare _you" spat her mother

"We didn't want her to know about the past," Grayson said, his voice low and dangerous.

"She has a _right_ to know" I replied sternly, feeling my anger rise by the second.

"Oh... so in that case Damon, would you mind telling Elenaher how she was discovered by the Police?"

"Grayson!" growled his anxious wife.

I had frozen to the spot, I'd even stopped breathing. My blood ran cold as he and his wife had a brief squabble.

Elena shuffled in my arms to look at me. Her tiny hands gripping my shirt, causing the material to strain. Her beautiful eyes were red-rimmed and shimmering with heavy, unshed tears.

"The police, Damon?"

"Uhh..." I really didn't know what to say. Fuck, why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? This is _not _the time for this specific part in our past to be brought up. Grayson could have mentioned anything, _anything _ but that particular day. She'll hate me for this. She'll never forgive me. Never.

"Well should I tell her Damon? Where's all your bravado gone now you cocky Son of a Bitch!? You're a lowlife piece of shit like your father, who enjoys nothing more than imposing pain and suffering on others aren't you? So come on... that day Elena was found..."

"Dad, please don't.." Elena sobbed.

"What...so now you _don't_ want to hear about your past, Elena?" he said, coming closer into Elena's personal space.

"Not like this dad!" she wept, clinging on to me as I protected her with both arms, cupping the back of her head to my chest and backing her away from her father as he became more and more enraged.

"Grayson stop it! You're frightening her" came his wife's voice in the background.

"**_I'm_** frightening her, Miranda? I'm trying to knock sense in to her that **HE**cannot be trusted! Did I not tell you that if she ever dated Stefan that **_this _** could happen? Regardless of how much you believed their mother when she said she only had one son?"

Elena was sobbing uncontrollable in my arms. While her parents argued loud enough for the neighbours to hear I stroked her hair back, encouraging her to look at me once more.

"Damon wh-what... ha-happened that day?" she sobbed, her voice breaking up.

Damn it I want to explain properly but now is not the time or place. There's two sides to every story and only one was ever documented that day... and it wasn't mine. She stared desperately into my eyes and it tore me up inside.

"I need to tell you another time... now is not..."

Out of no where, she was torn away from my arms.

"Jeremy let me go!" she screeched as I watched her be half carried, half pulled across the yard by someone who I'm assuming is her younger brother. "Let go of me Jer!"

I began storming forward until Grayson blocked my path. I did not want to physically attack this man, not Elena's father. We were mere inches apart as I tried to stay calm but the look he was giving me... Jesus if he'd have been anyone else, he'd have had his front teeth missing by now.

"Don't you _dare _come near my daughter again" growled Miranda, not giving me anymore time of day as she went scurrying inside after her son and daughter.

Grayson continued to bore his eyes into me. He was like a waxwork, not evening breathing. I brace myself for a punch to the face, I'd let him have it. But instead he stepped closer until the very tip of his long nose touched mine.

"You're scum. Like your father. You make me sick to my stomach."

My hands curled into tight fists as I allowed his words to sink in.

"I was twelve years old for Christ's sake, how can you stand there and judge a child on the premise of his father's actions?"

"Because I'm not far off am I? Look at you; bruises from fights, stench of beer, no life, no prospects... I'm sure there are a few other similarities to your father in their too. Gambler? Drugs? Gangs? Heck, have you beaten any women recently?"

Rebekah's image flooded my mind; my hand around her slender neck, blood spraying from her face on to my fist and the wall. I didn't realize I was visibility shaking before Grayson who smirked like he'd found the jackpot. I was so, so close to head-butting him to rid that look on his face.

"Stay away from Elena. If you want to do the right thing by her... you'll keep away."

With that he turned and walked away back to his home, leaving me and Stefan by ourselves in the night. As the door shut, he finally looked at me, eyes glazed with unshed tears. I rolled my eyes, lolled my head back and sighed.

"Go ahead and say whatever you want Stefan, might aswell get it out of the way."

I heard the sound of his feet draw closer on the soft grass. I hung my head forward and looked at my baby brother, waiting for the hurl of insults. But they didn't come.

"Thanks for bringing her home in one piece," he grumbled.

He didn't give me a chance to say anything back as he buried his hands deep into his jacket pockets and began walking in the direction towards home.

Now I was alone. Staring up at the Gilbert Home and wondering what the Hell was going on behind those closed doors. I wanted to stay, I didn't want to leave my girl with those people, I wanted her with me where I knew she'd be safe and happy...

_"You're scum. Like your father."_

Images of Rebekah sprawled on my floor, her limbs bent in painful angles, blood running down her face... they were crowding my head.

_"I don't think for a minute that you're a bad person, Damon..."_

Faces of the people I'd threatened, robbed, beaten... killed... they blitzed through my head. Their begging and pleading for me to stop. That they had families; a daughter getting married, their wife having their first child... none of it made me stop and _think. _

But now I'm thinking clearly for the first time in a long time.

And you know what?

Elena wouldn't be safe with me at all.

Damn it I would try my hardest to give her everything but I would end up destroying her somehow, no matter how hard I would try to protect her. It's just what I am and that will never change.

I am destructive.

She is better off without me.

* * *

_So there we have Chapter 7 - drama!_

_I hope you all enjoyed it and aren't too emotionally drained after that read haha. Please pop a review to feed my brain some motivation to get Chapter 8 underway. Will Damon stay away? Will Elena? Will Damon become a reformed character? Hmmm... we'll soon see..._

_Anna x_


End file.
